Padre de la novia
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: UA. Kenji, el padre de Usagi, no está contento con el hecho de que su hija y sus amigas salgan con 3 famosos chicos en quienes no confía. ¿Estará en lo correcto? Romance, Angst, Confort, Humor S/U, T/A, Y/M, H/S, M/S... DESCONTINUADA
1. Capítulo 1

_Hoy he actualizado Universe Densetsu y me he decidido a compartir con ustedes la traducción de un fic que leí hace algún tiempo y me encantó… Espero que les guste tanto como a mí._

_**Nombre original: **__Father of the bride._

_**Nombre traducido al español:**__ Padre de la novia._

_**Autora:**__ LostInFanfics._

_**Traductora:**__ Solar Knight Marie._

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._

_**Parejas:**__ Seiya/Usagi, Taiki/Ami, Yaten/Minako, Haruka/Michiru (la autora considera a Haruka hombre en este fic), Mamoru/Setsuna, Shingo/Hotaru._

_**Importante:**__ este fic NO me pertenece, tan sólo lo estoy traduciendo. La trama le pertenece a LostInFanfics, quien me autorizó traducirla. Conservaré los nombres usados por la autora en este fic._

_El primer capítulo es algo así como una introducción, para familiarizarse con los personajes. _

**-Padre de la novia-**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche lluviosa de primavera, el cielo estaba cubierto por relámpagos y truenos. Un hombre de mediana edad, con gafas redondas, se mantenía mirando, cada cinco minutos por la ventana de una gran casa.

"_**Mamá, te lo dije ¡No voy a ponerme esas ridículas ropas que elegiste para mí! ¡Este conjunto es mejor! Además ¿quieres que me avergüence a mí mismo enfrente de Three Lights?"**_ se escuchó la molesta voz de un chico.

"_**¡Shingo, deja de discutir conmigo! Nuestros invitados pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Ve arriba y cámbiate, por favor"**_ declaró su madre.

El hombre de las gafas, Kenji, miró a su hijo, Shingo y a su esposa Ikkuko discutiendo. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ¡Esa iba a ser una laaaaarga noche! Y todo era por esos tres…

"_**¡Son una famosa banda de rock, mamá! Créeme, sé qué tipo de gustos tienen"**_ se escuchó que decía Shingo.

"_¿Eso incluye tres puras e inocentes chicas?" pensó Kenji._

"_**Shingo…"**_

"_**Está bien, está bien ¡Iré a mi habitación y me cambiaré!"**_ dijo el chico y se dirigió escaleras arriba, demasiado cansado para seguir discutiendo.

"_**Bien. Ahora ¿qué más tengo que hacer? ¡Oh sí! ¡Revisar las galletas del horno!"**_ Ikkuko corrió emocionadamente hacia la cocina.

Kenji rodó los ojos. Su esposa parecía muy feliz con la visita, pero él no lo estaba. No le gustaba el hecho, ni aceptaba la idea de que su hija Usagi y sus dos mejores amigas, Ami y Minako, regresaran a casa esa noche, después de un viaje de seis meses por París, con unos "delincuentes", como él decía.

Sí, claro, eran famosos y tenían mucho dinero, pero no eran más que "destructores de inocencia", otro término que Kenji usaba para describirlos. Además, no eran tan apuestos, si es que él podía decir eso…

… y definitivamente no eran puntuales, notó. Tenían 45 minutos de retraso. Él ofreció esperarlos en el aeropuerto, pero noooo, ellos dijeron que podían manejarlo y que llegarían por sí mismos.

Kenji suspiró y cerró lentamente los ojos. Sí, él no permitiría que permanecieran juntos. Esos chicos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para sus pequeñas niñas.

_**-Padre de la novia-**_

Su vida era maravillosa. Kenji Tsukino se había graduado de la universidad y se casó con su novia de la secundaria, Ikkuko. Consiguió un puesto como ingeniero, no tan bien pagado, pero lo suficiente para mantener a su familia. Decidieron que Ikkuko sería ama de casa, para poder criar mejor a sus dos hijos: _Usagi_, su hija, una hermosa chica rubia, su cabello lo llevaba en dos coletas, con odangos sobre su cabeza; y _Shingo_, su hijo menor.

Bien, Shingo era inteligente, no había duda, pero Usagi… no era una niña tan brillante… y era un poco torpe… bueno, bastante torpe, pero ciertamente era ambiciosa. Y, con el tiempo, lo hizo muy bien. Sus calificaciones mejoraron… y entre el promedio y bien, ella mejoró su lado artístico. Aunque con poca experiencia al principio ¿No era ella ahora quien había obtenido una beca y ahora presentaba sus pinturas en una galería de arte en París?

Sí, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para Kenji. Su hijo tenía 17 años, y su "pequeña" hija, 23. Pero aún así, ella era su pequeñita.

Los Tsukino también tenían amigos maravillosos. _Himeko_ y _Kobayashi Aino_ habían sido sus compañeros, que también se casaron y concibieron a _Minako_, una de las mejores amigas de Usagi. Las dos chicas se parecían mucho y muy a menudo eran consideradas gemelas, excepto que el cabello de Minako era más claro, así como sus ojos azules. Los Aino trabajaban en el negocio de la moda, Kobayashi era fotógrafo y Himeko diseñadora. Sin embargo, rechazaron la idea de que Minako fuera a la escuela de modelaje, diciendo que eso involucraba mucho sacrificio y no querían que su hija fuera infeliz. Entonces, la chica tuvo que establecerse como una estrella del volleyball, u obtuvo una beca como jugadora. Actualmente, ella estaba en su último año de estudios, además estaba en el equipo de la universidad, del cual era la capitana. Sin que sus padres lo supieran, ella no estaba contenta con ello.

Himeko y Kobayashi ganaban bastante dinero; así que decidieron que, para ayudar a los Tsukino y permanecer cerca de ellos, comprarían una casa grande para que todos pudieran vivir juntos en Tokio. Pero no sólo ellos.

_Amelie_ y _Kyo Mizuno_ eran los más inteligentes del grupo. Desafortunadamente se separaron cuando su hija, _Ami_, era pequeña. Ahora Kyo estaba separado de ellas y vivía en el extranjero, en Madrid, España. Él decidió seguir su faceta artística y ahora era un pintor reconocido en su país adoptivo. Amelie era cirujana y ganaba bastante bien. Ami admiraba a su madre y decidió que quería convertirse en una doctora también. Una chica inteligente, como Usagi y Minako, físicamente, con cabello azul que combinaba con sus ojos, ella era muy inteligente y amable.

Las tres chicas también tenían dos otras mejores amigas del jardín de infancia, _Rei_ y _Makoto_, que no vivían en la misma casa. Rei, de cabellera negra y con ojos violeta, era una sacerdotisa en entrenamiento, en el templo de su abuelo. Su madre murió cuando era niña y su padre era un hombre de negocios, que viajaba a menudo y pasaba poco tiempo con su hija. Justo antes de que las chicas partieran por sus becas, Rei se casó con _Yuichirou_, un torpe, amable y acaudalado hombre, para la consternación de Kenji, que sintió que había perdido una hija.

Makoto era una chica alta, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Ella consiguió abrir la pastelería de sus sueños, con un préstamo de los padres de Minako y el padre de Rei. Además, recientemente se había comprometido con _Motokoi_, su amor eterno y co-propietario de la tienda. Kenji sufrió nuevamente una gran pérdida, aunque Motokoi, así como Yuichirou, era un buen tipo.

Pero el mayor golpe para el "padre en duelo" llegó hacía apenas un mes.

**-Padre de la novia-**

La casa parecía estar vacía. Y por supuesto que lo estaba. De sus 13 habitantes sólo quedaban 3.

Las tres chicas, Usagi, Minako y Ami estaban en el extranjero gracias a sus becas. Los Aino estaban viajando alrededor del país, por motivo de sus trabajos y dijeron que regresarían más o menos en un mes y medio. Amelie Mizuno estaba en Alemania, por motivo de un programa de investigación al que había sido invitada y regresaría al mismo tiempo que ellos.

Ahora, además de todas las familias, había otros cuatro habitantes.

_Haruka Tenoh_, famoso corredor, era un pariente de Ikkuko, una especie de sobrino y, debido a la muerte de sus padres, hacía ocho años, el decidió quedarse en casa de Ikkuko. Haruka compartía la misma habitación con su esposa _Michiru Kaioh_, una reconocida violinista y pintora, que perdió a sus padres cuando era pequeña ¡Ellos dos eran una gran pareja! Ambos eran atractivos, inteligentes, talentosos, amigables, coquetos, traviesos, ricos y famosos. Cualquiera diría que eran la pareja perfecta ¡Y claro que lo eran! No podías evitar admirar y envidiar, al mismo tiempo, la relación que tenían.

Ambos decidieron vivir con las tres familias, aún después de haberse casado. Esto debido a los lazos que los unían y porque se sentían amados y pertenecientes a esa gran familia. Ellos además habían traído dos personas más.

_Setsuna Meioh_ era una pariente de Michiru, que estaba buscando un apartamento, así que le ofrecieron vivir en la gran casa todo el tiempo que quisiera. Ella era una investigadora en ingeniería genética y soñaba con hacer, algún día, un descubrimiento sorprendente. Setsuna llegó con _Hotaru Tomoe_, la hija de quien fuera alguna vez su mentor, el Dr. Tomoe. Después de que sus padres murieran, tres años atrás, durante un experimento en el laboratorio científico, Hotaru fue dejada al cuidado de Setsuna.

Entre los cuatro, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru contribuían en gran medida en la parte financiera. Bueno, en realidad, bastante. El matrimonio, de 25 años, era una pareja famosa, por eso no tenían ningún problema, Hotaru, de 17 años, heredó una fortuna y Setsuna, de 27, tenía un buen salario.

Pero, estos cuatro habitantes no estaban tampoco en la casa. Haruka y Michiru tenían trabajos que requerían constantes viajes y decidieron llevar a Hotaru con ellos, pues la adoraban (aún en primavera, Hotaru terminó sus clases antes ese año, debido a que ella estaba estudiando en una escuela privada y, gracias a quiénes habían sido sus padres, con la ayuda de personas influentes, ahora se encontraba disfrutando de sus vacaciones).

Y como Setsuna partió a Alemania, al mismo programa de investigación que Amelie, esto significaba que sólo Kenji, Ikkuko y Shingo estaban en casa.

Aunque Haruka y Michiru se ofrecieron a trasladar a Shingo a la misma escuela que Hotaru (después de todo, los dos tenían la misma edad), sus padres, o más bien el orgullo de Kenji, habló, alegando que ellos mismos se encargarían de la educación de su hijo y que se quedaría en una escuela pública.

Esto, sin embargo, no era una buena noticia para los jóvenes, ya que, en secreto, se gustaban. Aunque nunca lo admitieron, Hotaru y Shingo descubrieron, hacía un año, no mucho después de conocerse, que les agradaba pasar el tiempo juntos. Ahora, Kenji, que, para todos parecía sólo tener ojos para las chicas, estaba muy atento a las acciones de su hijo. Y, aunque Shingo y Hotaru trataban de no mostrar demasiado afecto, para el padre era obvio cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Él también sabía que ellos nunca se lo confesaron mutuamente, lo que los hacía aún más "adorables", como él decía, aunque ya habían crecido bastante.

A Kenji le gustaba Hotaru para Shingo, porque ella era una joven respetuosa, bien educada y amable. Él notó que cuando Shingo estaba con ella, trataba de actuar más educadamente, más maduro y pensar de manera más sabia y definitivamente, trataba de no ofender a Usagi en su presencia. Hotaru sabía muy bien cómo era él en realidad, cuando ella no estaba; su temperamento infantil la divertía y ella se lo tomó como un gran desafío, el ayudarlo a cambiar para bien.

Shingo tuvo un par de novias antes, pero con Hotaru era diferente. Le agradaba el hecho de que ella notaba pequeñas cosas sobre él que las demás no. Ella estaba complacida con el hecho de que le prestaran atención, aunque Shingo tratara que no pareciera tan obvio. Él era muy chico diferente a ella, ella sabía que no era exactamente del tipo divertida con la que él querría salir ¿cierto?

Sí, Kenji los veía a la distancia y se sorprendió con el sonrojo de Hotaru, cuando sin saber cómo, Shingo le dedicaba a ella un cumplido. O cuando, en ocasiones, el chico tartamudeaba al hablar con ella. Cuando había personas a su alrededor, él trataba de que no fuera tan obvio que le gustaba Hotaru.

Pero lo que a Kenji la parecía adorable era cuando entraban furtivamente a la habitación del otro. Y fue así una vez en la que Kenji pensó en llevarles galletas – lo que en verdad quería era saber qué se traían entre manos – que él escucho, por primera vez, acerca de su futuro **Némesis**.

"_Hola, Shingo. Les traje unas galletas que tu madre hizo ¿Shingo? ¿Estás ahí?" _preguntó Kenji, llamando a la puerta, que finalmente se abrió.

"_¡Papá! __¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" _preguntó un muy sonrojado Shingo.

"_Les… les traje algunas galletas ¿No me escuchaste?" _Kenji trataba de avergonzar aún más al chico, porque sabía Hotaru estaba en su habitación_ "¿Te importa si entro?"_

"_Yo… pues… umm… ¡No!" _tartamudeó Shingo.

"_¿No?"_

"_¡NO! __No, quiero decir… verás…"_

"_Shingo ¿por qué no dejas entrar al Sr. Tsukino?"_ dijo tímidamente Hotaru, que finalmente dejó ver su sonrosado rostro.

"_¡Oh Hotaru, no sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Iba a traerte algunas galletas también!" _dijo Kenji, con fingida inocencia y sorpresa en su voz.

"_Umm, bueno, sí. Estoy aquí porque…" _empezó Hotaru, mientras Shingo exhibía ojos llenos de temor. Pero ella no pudo terminar.

"_Ella está aquí porque está ayudándome con…" _intentó Shingo de explicar, pero no pudo terminar la oración.

"_¡Ustedes dos! ¡Sé que se gustan! __¡No ha necesidad de seguir fingiendo!"_

Esto dejó a Hotaru y Shingo sin habla y estupefactos… y bastante sonrojados.

"_Entonces ¿qué están haciendo en realidad?" _dijo Kenji, mientras ponía las galletas en la mesa.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los adolescentes finalmente se decidieron y empezaron a hablar, lo más rápido que podían.

"_¡Papá, no es lo que piensas!"_

"_Sí, en realidad estaba ayudándole con… la tarea y después decidimos escuchar un poco de música antes de que usted tocara la puerta"_

"_¡Además, no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos!_

"_¡Exacto!"_

"_¿En serio?" preguntaron ambos en su mente._

"_Nuestra relación es platónica, sólo somos como hermano…"_

"… _y hermana"_

"_¿Ah sí?" se preguntaron ambos nuevamente._

"_Oh entonces perdónenme por el malentendido" _se disculpó Kenji, aunque por dentro reía_ "Así que, entonces, los dejaré hacer la tarea. Por cierto ¿dónde están sus cuadernos y lápices?"_

"_Oh, umm ¡acabamos de terminar la tarea! No era nada complicado" _dijo Hotaru.

"_Sí y ahora vamos a escuchar música" _completó Shingo.

"_¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué escuchan los adolescentes en estos días?"_

"_Bien, en realidad papá, vamos a escuchar un poco de rock, canciones de una famosa banda de estos días"_

"_¿Les importa si me uno?"_

"_Bueno, no es exactamente tu estilo, papá… y no creo que lo entiendas, pero ¿por qué no?"_ dijo Shingo, un poco decepcionado con el hecho de que ahora no podría estar a solas con Hotaru, pero al menos Kenji no volvería a malinterpretar la situación de nuevo… pero ¿De verdad era un malentendido?

Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura para Kenji. ¡De verdad que no entendía esas canciones! ¿Por qué parecía que la música iba a destrozarle los oídos? ¿Y por qué cantaban así? Los jóvenes de ahora no sabían reconocer la verdadera belleza del ritmo de una melodía. ¡Qué terribles artistas! ¿Y cuál era el nombre de esa banda? ¡Ah, sí, Three Lights!

Kenji no supo en qué momento empezó a odiarlos tanto. Él escuchó más acerca de ellos en los días que siguieron. Sus videos estaban en todos los canales, sus canciones en todas las estaciones de radio, sus rostros en la portada de los periódicos, sus acciones en todos los noticieros.

Kenji descubrió que no eran más que "delincuentes". Cada semana, los veían con una chica diferente. Cada tres o cuatro noches se metían en algún escándalo por una pelea en un club. Los rumores decían que consumían drogas. Y Kenji definitivamente odiaba cómo se veían. Llevaban el cabello recogido en largas colas de caballo, tenían aretes y ¡sus rostros eran muy afeminados!

Kenji los odiaba porque representaban todo lo que un padre no querría en el novio de su hija, sí, bastante exagerado. Claro, tenían el cabello largo y llevaban aretes, pero se veían bien así. Tenían un aire exótico, una actitud sexy, eran seguros de sí mismos y, según opinión de Kenji, se veían algo afeminados, pero quizás era porque aún eran jóvenes. Definitivamente eran apuestos, de contextura atlética, lo suficiente para parecer atractivos. Y también sabían cómo vestirse.

Pero aún así ¡A Kenji no le agradaban! Qué bueno que su hija, bueno hijas, no tenían posibilidad de encontrarse con chicos como esos… ¡Ja! Si tan sólo Kenji supiera que eso no era más que un hermoso sueño.

**-Padre de la novia-**

¡Sólo un mes más y sus niñas regresarían a casa! ¡Qué alegría! Cuánto había esperado por verlas de nuevo. Kenji sonreía aquella esperanzadora noche. Acababan de terminar su cena y luego se levantó, dirigiéndose en la sala para ver las noticias. También se sentía mejor porque, desde hacía dos semanas, no había escuchado nada más que malas noticas acerca de Three Lights: ex novias quejándose, el dueño de un local presentando cargos por destrucción de propiedad (aunque no fue culpa de ellos en realidad) y acerca de cómo había disminuido la venta de sus canciones debido a sus escándalos. Oh sí, Kenji sonreía.

Pero, justo cuando iba a probar las galletas mientras escuchaba las noticias…

"_Buenas noches, damas y caballeros ¡Tenemos impactantes noticias para todos ustedes! Parece que nuestros "chicos malos", Three Lights, finalmente han madurado. Justo anoche, después de su concierto, ellos declararon que se enamoraron y comprometieron con tres hermosas chicas y que no tienen ojos para nadie más. __Aquí tenemos algunas fotografías que fueron tomadas anoche…"_

En ese momento, Kenji estuvo a punto de asfixiarse con una galleta, que se atoró en su garganta.

"_Ik… Ikkuk… __¡Ikkuko!"_ gritó el hombre finalmente.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_ su esposa entró en la sala, alarmada y se asustó al ver el rostro blanco de su esposo.

"_Mi… Mi… Mira"_ Kenji apenas podía hablar.

Ikkuko miró la pantalla del televisor y se quedó boquiabierta. Su hija, Usagi y sus dos mejores amigas, Minako y Amy, estaban en televisión, al lado de los famosos Three Lights.

"_Entonces dígannos ¿esto en verdad significa que sus fanáticas no tienen esperanza alguna de conquistar sus corazones?" preguntó el reportero._

"_No, lo sentimos, pero parece que finalmente encontramos a las chicas de nuestros sueños y no las dejaremos escapar fácilmente. Así que, lo lamento, pero no somos mujeriegos desde ahora" habló el chico de cabello negro e inmediatamente besó a la rubia que estaba tomada de su brazo. Una rubia que resultó ser Usagi._

"_¡Oh por Dios, Kenji! ¿Viste eso? ¿Kenji?"_ preguntó Ikkuko, que se volteó y vio a su esposo casi inconsciente en el sofá.

**-Padre de la novia-**

Sí, ya había pasado un mes desde que sucedió y ahora las chicas regresaban a casa… con sus novios… Con sus famosos novios, que, gracias a las chicas, estaban obteniendo publicidad positiva y sus ventas habían aumentado más que nunca. Kenji sintió que su jaqueca regresaba con sólo recordarlos, así que tuvo que tomarse su tercera píldora calmante.

Y mientras miraba, por enésima vez, por la ventana, divisó un costoso y amplio auto negro, estacionado afuera de su casa.

"_**¡Ikkuko, están aquí!"**_ gritó Kenji.

"_Prepárate para el fin del mundo" pensó el hombre._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que estoy traduciendo. Les recuerdo que el título original de este fic es "Father of the bride", de LostInFanfics, yo tan sólo la estoy traduciendo con la debida autorización de la autora. Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, repito ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Los seis pasajeros finalmente salieron de una lujosa camioneta negra. Sin embargo, tres de ellos contemplaban emocionados la gigantesca casa.

"**Chicas, cuando dijeron que la casa era 'grande' no dijeron exactamente la verdad ¡Es gigante!"** dijo Yaten, el más bajo de los tres chicos.

"**Bueno, ¿exactamente cómo imaginabas que sería, cuando te dije que había 13 personas viviendo en ella?"** respondió Minako, que parecía muy emocionada con la idea de mostrarles mucho más que el exterior.

"**¡No así, obviamente! ¿Estás segura que tus padres la compraron con su propio dinero, o no son tan 'buenos ciudadanos' como los describiste?"** replicó Yaten, fastidiado con el hecho de que él y sus dos mejores amigos eran famosos y tenían mucho dinero, pero definitivamente no una casa monstruosa.

Usagi se acercó a Seiya, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

"**¿Estás bien?"** le pregunto ella, dulcemente.

"**¿Umm? Sí, estoy bien… Es sólo que, este es un momento muy importante ¿sabes? Pero en realidad no sé por qué me está preocupando"** respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

"**¡No te preocupes! Sé que te dije un montón de cosas acerca de mi padre, pero en general es una buena persona ¡Estoy segura de que se llevarán bien!"** Usagi trató de alentarlo, mientras pensaba _"no se ha llevado bien con ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido, pero ¡No, no! ¡Todo estará bien! Definitivamente haré que todo salga bien"._

Si tan sólo ella supiera que eso no era lo que Seiya pensaba en realidad.

"**¡Seiya, vamos!"** interrumpió Taiki, que colocó una sombrilla que lo cubrió a él y a Ami. **"¡Es mejor que no lleguemos más tarde! No queremos dejar una mala primera impresión"**

"**Sí, lo siento, tienes razón ¡Yaten! ¿Ya terminaste de admirar la casa como un idiota? ¡Y cierra la boca! Podría jurar que vi una mosca entrar"** se burló Seiya.

"**¡Seiya! Cuando te ponga las manos encima…"** lo amenazó Yaten.

"**Sí, sí. Apresúrate o te dejaremos atrás, caracol."**

"**¿QUÉ?"**

"_Oh no. Esto no está bien ¡Lo están arruinando todo! ¡Maldito trato!" pensaba Taiki, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal._

**-Padre de la novia-**

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Toru, feliz cumpleaños a ti!"_

"_¡Adelante hijo! ¡Pide un deseo y sopla las velas!_

El chico cerró sus ojos y apagó las velas momentos después. Gritos de alegría y risas se escuchaban desde fuera de una gran mansión, mientras los niños disfrutaban de la fiesta, en honor a un chico de 9 años, recién cumplidos. La atmósfera era de felicidad y celebración y cualquiera que pasara cerca por un segundo, lo sentía y sonreía.

Sin embargo, había una persona que parecía "inmune" a eso, un forastero que miraba, escuchaba, pero parecía no comprender lo que pasaba. Ojos color media noche, que pertenecían a un chico de cabello oscuro, observaban entre las hojas de un alto árbol mientras los niños jugaban, se divertían y felicitaban a aquel que los había invitado a formar parte de ese día tan importante.

Sabiendo que ese era un mundo prohibido para él, así como la felicidad le estaba prohibida, el "forastero" bajó del árbol y se fue a "casa". Mientras muchos asociaban esa palabra con "amor", "calidez" y "seguridad", para él significaba "odio", "frialdad" e "inseguridad". Sabía que su padre le gritaría por "vagar" hasta tarde otra vez, pero nadie podía culparlo. Y aún así, nadie lo ayudaba. Todo el mundo sabía qué tipo de padres tenía, pero todos lo evitaban. Por eso, él no tenía amigos en la escuela.

La vieja puerta se abrió y el chico entró en la casa.

"_Seiya ¿dónde has estado? ¡Sabes que tu padre no tiene paciencia!" _así le dio la 'bienvenida' su madre.

"_¡Déjalo ya, Sanae! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tu hijo es un bueno para nada?" _dijo el padre_. "Bien chico ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Trajiste mis cosas?" _añadió con dureza en su voz.

"_Sí, padre. Pero el vendedor dijo que la próxima vez no te dará más bebidas porque tienes demasiadas deudas…" _Seiya apenas respondió, obviamente asustado con lo que podría hacerle su padre.

"_Chico ¿no te dije que le dijeras que le daré el dinero al final del mes? ¿No me escuchaste? ¿O acaso estás sordo? ¡Eres un inútil!" _el padre salió con sus botellas de licor.

Sanae sólo le dedicó una mirada indiferente a su hijo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y añadió:

"_Seiya, Seiya ¿cuándo vas a aprender a hacer exactamente lo que tus padres dicen? Todos los días trato de entrar un trabajo mejor pagado para mantenernos y ¿así es como me pagas? ¿Desobedeciéndonos? Un poco más y ya no podría llamarte mi hijo"_ ella salió también de la habitación, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"_Sería mejor…"_ susurró Seiya, que ya se había calmado y dejó de temblar. Sentado en una silla en la cocina, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y recostó la cabeza. Cerrando los ojos, pensó acerca de su vida y se preguntaba por qué había nacido en este mundo para ser castigado constantemente ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para sentir al menos un poco de felicidad? '_Eres un inútil', _cómo odiaba esas palabras… Su padre no perdería una sola oportunidad en recordárselo.

Sus padres se conocieron en la secundaria y pronto Sanae quedó embarazada de Seiya. Por supuesto, sus familias no estaban de acuerdo con la relación, pero aún así los enamorados se casaron. Sin el apoyo de sus familiares, los padres de Seiya no terminaron la secundaria y tuvieron muchas dificultades para encontrar un trabajo. Y no mucho después de que naciera el bebé, ellos descubrieron que no se amaban tanto como pensaron al inicio. Siendo infeliz, el padre de Seiya empezó a beber y su madre… bueno, sólo digamos que no era demasiado fiel. Por supuesto, después de culparse el uno al otro, enfocaron su frustración en Seiya, diciéndole que él era la causa de todo lo malo que les había ocurrido. El chico nunca experimentó el verdadero significado de la palabra "amor", tan sólo había visto cómo otras personas se comportaban cuando decían que amaban a alguien.

Al ver la fiesta de aquel chico, él se preguntó si alguna vez tendría una. Ciertamente no ese año, porque era ese día cuando él debería celebrar la suya. El cansancio finalmente lo venció y se dejó llevar por el sueño, pidiendo silenciosamente un solo deseo: _"Por favor, quiero tener una familia… Quiero saber lo que es el amor…"_

Cuando finalmente se despertó, la habitación estaba oscura. Aparentemente ya era de noche. De repente, Seiya se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal ¿por qué la casa estaba tan silenciosa? Sus padres nunca lo habían dejado ser tan holgazán. Asustado de que su padre llegara a gritarle, Seiya entró en la sala.

La TV estaba encendida, pero las luces estaban apagadas. Su padre estaba en el sillón, viendo una película. Su madre estaba dormida en el sofá. El presentimiento de que algo andaba mal no lo abandonó. Seiya se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y empezó a ver la película. Era una comedia, una película acerca de _Rickie Ricón, _supuestamente, el chico más rico del mundo.

En vez de reírse, Seiya experimentó el mayor miedo de su vida cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que andaba mal. Lentamente volteó la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba su padre. El hombre estaba sentado, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, aparentemente prestando atención a la TV. Era una comedia y él había bebido un par de cervezas, así que, al menos, podría verse alegre. El temor de Seiya se hizo realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que el pecho de su padre no se movía. Tragó saliva y, sin dejar de temblar, el chico caminó junto al sofá donde estaba su madre.

"_Mamá… mamá, despierta… Creo que… creo que papá está enfermo. Me asusta, mama ¿Mamá? ¡Respóndeme!" _un grito desesperado se escuchó en toda la casa.

Lo que ocurrió los próximos 3 días tan sólo era un vago recuerdo para Seiya, una memoria cubierta por una densa neblina. Todo lo que podía recordar era que había tomado el teléfono, marcó un número y 10 minutos después la policía, paramédicos y algunos reporteros rodearon su casa.

El funeral de sus padres fue corto, con presencia de unas pocas personas y ningún familiar cercano. Aparentemente, ambos habían muerto envenenados por una sustancia que se encontró en sus bebidas. El vendedor de la tienda donde Seiya compró las cervezas confesó que estaba harto de las deudas de sus padres y que había decidido hacer justicia por sí mismo. Después, las autoridades descubrieron que, según fuentes desconocidas, Sanae, la madre de Seiya, había tenido una aventura con el vendedor, que en un ataque de celos, no pensó claramente y envenenó a los padres del muchacho. Y, aunque en ese entonces Seiya aún tenía a sus abuelos, ninguno quiso hacerse cargo de él, rechazando su parentesco con el niño, así que finalmente terminó en un orfanato.

Allí, el niño de los ojos color media noche se entristecía más y más cada día. La directora del orfanato, una mujer vieja y cruel, conociendo el pasado de Seiya, creía firmemente que, sin importar lo que hiciera, él terminaría como sus padres. Así que constantemente encontraba la forma de castigarlo, alegando que no podía hacer nada bien. Le dio la cama más incómoda, le asignó las tareas de la casa como cocinar, limpiar, lavar, ir de compras, cuando la tienda más cercana estaba a más de 2 kilómetros, especialmente en invierno cuando ella sabía que el chico se congelaría por no tener la ropa apropiada. A menudo le prohibía cenar e impedía a los demás niños jugar con él. Y cuando se cansaba de él, lo enviaba a una habitación oscura como castigo por su "mal comportamiento". Allí, el chico lloraba amargamente, culpando al destino por haberle dado una vida tan cruel. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser así? ¡No había hecho nada malo y aún así nunca había recibido ni un poco de afecto! ¿Qué había de malo en él? Habiendo alcanzado el máximo nivel de desesperación, lanzó un último suspiro lleno de sufrimiento.

Por supuesto, con ese "inaceptable" comportamiento, la directora tuvo la excusa perfecta para enviarlo directamente adonde ella siempre había querido: a la Correccional. Y, a la edad de 13, Seiya dio sus primeros pasos hacia… su "nueva vida".

**-Padre de la novia-**

El teatro estaba lleno de nuevo y aún así aún había personas buscando un asiento. Detrás del escenario, las personas corrían para terminar los preparativos para la obra. No se podían permitir pasar por alto ni un solo detalle. Los actores y actrices estaban listos, vestidos con sus disfraces, mientras ensayaban sus líneas y terminaban de retocarse el maquillaje. Había un grupo de mujeres alrededor de una "distracción".

"_¡Oh mira qué lindo es! ¡Eres una lindura! ¡Parece una muñeca de porcelana! Sin duda será un rompe corazones cuando crezca… Mira esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes… Y su hermoso cabello plateado… Oh ven y déjame darte un beso ¡Hermosura! ¡Mua, mua, mua!" _se escuchó el sonido de muchos besos.

"_¡Chicas, chicas, por favor! El espectáculo empieza en 5 minutos ¡Por favor dejen respirar al pequeño!" _las interrumpió un hombre_ "Vamos, a repasar el guión una vez más"._

El grupo de mujeres desapareció. Sentado en una alta silla, estaba un estupefacto niño, de no más de 10 años, que aparentaba tener mucho menos. Su expresión parecía perdida, tenía la boca abierta, el cabello desordenado y sus mejillas cubiertas con rastros de labial rojo. El hombre sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

"_¡Pobre niño! Esto lo marcará por el resto de su vida… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Acaba de ser besado por algunas de las mujeres más hermosas de la Tierra ¡Es más afortunado que yo!"_

El hombre se marchó, preguntándose por qué él no podía conseguir ni siquiera un pequeño beso en la mejilla aún cuando trabajaba tan duro.

"_¡Oh Dios! ¡Yaten! Oh mi pobre bebé ¿otra vez? Lo lamento querido. Les he dicho muchas veces que sean cuidadosas, que los niños se impresionan muy fácilmente y…"_

"_¡Está bien, mami! ¡Puedo manejarlo!"_ el pequeño puso una mirada llena de valentía enfrente de su madre. El niño la miró, fascinado. Ella siempre había sido hermosa, pero esa noche estaba hipnotizante. El vestido blanco perla complementaba perfectamente sus rasgos, su cabello plateado y sus ojos azul cielo.

"_Claro que si, cariño. No hay nadie más fuerte que mi pequeño. Ven, déjame limpiarte… Mami tiene que estar en escena en 3 minutos, así que sé un buen niño y escucha al Sr. Okohara ¿de acuerdo? ¡Mua, te amo mucho!"_

"_¡Yo también te amo mucho, mami!" _Yaten vio partir a su madre.

"_Tu madre es increíble, muchacho ¡Va a ser famosa!" _dijo el Sr. Okohara.

"_¡Pero mami es famosa!"_

"_¡Lo sé, niño! Pero va a ser incluso más exitosa. La audiencia la adora ¿por qué crees que siempre obtiene el papel principal? ¡Ella es imparable!"_

A Yaten le agradaba el Sr. Okohara, el agente de su madre, pero por alguna razón no confiaba totalmente en él. Probablemente era por esa sonrisa falsa que tenía, que le inspiraba desconfianza, pero Yaten no estaba del todo seguro por qué.

Desde que podía recordar, él y su madre, Miko, habían sido inseparables. Su padre los abandonó cuando él ni siquiera había nacido. Yaten nunca lo había visto en persona, sólo en algunas fotografías que su madre conservaba. El único rasgo que había heredado de él eran sus gatunos ojos verdes. Su padre nunca había querido verlo, pero a Yaten no le importaba, porque su madre era la única persona importante en su vida.

Miko hizo todo lo posible para que él no sufriera la falta de una figura paterna, así que le ofrecía todo el amor que una madre podía dar. A veces lo consentía demasiado, otras veces le enseñaba a ser humilde. Como los padres de Miko habían muerto cuando Yaten aún era muy joven, ella había tenido que trabajar muy duro, incluso tomando dos trabajos al mismo tiempo. Así fue hasta que un día, hacía 5 años, el Sr. Okohara había notado su talento en la actuación, el canto y el baile, durante una audición. Él le dio el papel principal y le ofreció ser su agente. Miko fue exitosa y pronto se hizo rica, y así compró una hermosa casa para ella y su hijo. Ella trabajaba muy duro, ensayando incluso todo el día, pero siempre llevaba a Yaten con ella a cualquier parte que fuera.

Para su hijo, ella era perfecta: amorosa, amable, atenta, una madre como ninguna otra en el mundo. Yaten también notó su increíble brillo como una actriz: era natural, convincente, agraciada y muy elegante. Pero no sólo en el escenario, también en la vida real. A él le desagradaba cuando otras mujeres, con tal de ser famosas, actuaban falsamente, con una gran sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Y lo que más detestaba era cuando coqueteaban sin vergüenza con cualquier hombre. Se podría decir que los pensamientos de Yaten eran bastante maduros para su edad.

Recientemente, él empezó a notar que Miko padecía de falta de energía, aunque, para cualquiera que no la conociera, ella podría parecer estar 'bien'. Yaten supuso que se debía a que ella había actuado en numerosos espectáculos en las pasadas semanas. El niño se sorprendía de que ella aún pudiera respirar, aunque sonara exagerado. Pero, ese es el precio que hay que pagar cuando se es súper famoso, ¿cierto? Hay que mantener el ritmo para mantener la posición.

Esa noche, ella probó ser un gran éxito. Toda la audiencia se puso de pie para ovacionar a la hermosa dama. Miko recibió muchos ramos de flores y otros regalos más. Ella estaba en su camerino, mirándose en el espejo, con la mirada perdida.

"_¡Mami, mami, estuviste brillante! Te veías hermosa en escena, especialmente en la escena del lago. Te juro que casi olvidé respirar por un momento, entonces me fijé en el pasillo, todos parecían hipnotizados y…"_

"_Está bien, está bien cariño, suficientes halagos, no fue tan bueno" _interrumpió Miko a su hijo, visiblemente asombrada.

"_¡Pero es la verdad! ¿Cierto, Sr. Okohara?"_

"_En efecto, muchacho" _replicó el agente, que llegó detrás del emocionado chico.

"_¿Lo ves? ¿Mami, estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida…" _notó Yaten, preocupado.

"_Oh no te preocupes, querido. Mami tan sólo está un poco cansada. Ahora, ve con el Sr. Okohara a comprar algo de comer y unas bebidas para que podamos celebrar. Prometo que estaré más que bien cuando regreses. Sólo necesito estar sola un momento"._

"_De acuerdo, mami. Es mejor que así sea, porque te traeremos muchas cosas."_

Yaten y el Sr. Okohara regresaron después de 20 minutos (porque el pequeño quería sólo lo mejor para su madre) y llamaron a la puerta del camerino de Miko.

"_¡Mami, regresamos! Te trajimos muchas sorpresas. ¿Mamá?"_

"_Miko ¿estás ahí? ¿Está bien si entramos? ¿No te estás cambiando o algo así?" _preguntó el agente, que tocó una vez más antes de abrir la puerta.

"_Madre, nos asustaste, pensamos que algo… te…"_ Yaten dejó de hablar y tiró todo lo que tenía en sus manos. Su visión se nubló un segundo cuando vio a su madre sin vida en el suelo.

"_¡Oh por Dios!" _susurró Okohara.

"_¿Mami? ¡Mami, despierta!... Mami, por favor… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Estás dormida? ¡Mami, despierta! ¡MAMI!"_

"_¡Chico, por favor! No hay que hacer nada hasta que la ambulancia llegue" _el Sr. Okohara notó que ella había abierto un poco sus ojos.

"_¡No! Ella es mi mami, no hay nada malo con ella, sólo está durmiendo ¿verdad, mami? ¿Verdad?" _exclamó Yaten. Su voz se apagó._ "Te amo, mami ¡Te amo!"_

El mes que le siguió a la muerte de Miko fue el periodo más oscuro en la vida de Yaten. Le dijeron que su madre murió por fatiga extrema, que en combinación con unas píldoras para disminuir el cansancio, eventualmente causaron su deceso. Pero el niño no entendía eso ¡Era su madre! ¡La única persona en el mundo que era perfecta!

El Sr. Okohara se convirtió en su tutor, encargándose de la fortuna que había dejado su madre para cuando creciera. El hombre siempre trataba de alegrar al chico, pero era inútil. Lo envió con un psicólogo y le compró todos los juguetes que quería, pero Yaten sabía que el Sr. Okohara sólo lo hacía para que las personas notaras lo bueno que era y así, un día, poder reclamar una parte significativa de la fortuna de Miko. Claro, también había cuidado del niño, pero esa no era la razón principal.

Yaten se aisló del resto del mundo. Aunque tenía un par de 'amigos' en la escuela, ellos no le daban el alivio que necesitaba. Ellos no lo ayudaban en realidad, tan sólo dejaban que se ahogara en su miseria. Cuando Okohara trató de hacer algunos cambios en una de las habitaciones, el chico empezó a gritar, diciéndole que todo debía quedarse como estaba antes de que su madre muriera. Cansado del tonto comportamiento del muchacho, de 13 años ahora, el tutor lo amenazó con enviarlo a la Correccional, a lo que Yaten respondió:

"_¡Bien! ¡No habrá diferencia con el sufrimiento en el que estoy!" _eso fue lo último que Okohara toleró y sin dudarlo lo envió al día siguiente.

**-Padre de la novia-**

La escuela se había terminado y los niños corrían felizmente a casa. Había un chico en particular, bastante alto para sus 13 años, con el cabello castaño y sin iguales ojos violeta; su mirada triste y fría estaba fija en el suelo, dando la impresión de que no le importaba el mundo a su alrededor.

"_¡Taiki!" _lo llamó un hombre, saludando con la mano. Los ojos del muchacho brillaron con alegría y corrió hacia él…

"_¡Padre!"_

"_Hola hijo ¿qué tal la escuela? Te veías algo molesto hace un momento"_

"_Bueno, sí, tuve un accidente durante la clase de Deportes, así que tuve que ir a la enfermería. Todos se burlaron porque me asusté con la herida" _suspiró Taiki.

"_¿Estás bien?"_

"_Sí… pero fue embarazoso. Pero papá, entiéndeme ¡Me asustan los doctores y los hospitales! No confío en ellos, no desde que mamá murió hace seis años cuando pudieron haberla salvado"_

"_Taiki, tienes que deshacerte de esa opinión acerca del sistema médico. Ya vámonos a casa. Probablemente Kakyuu esté esperándonos con el almuerzo"._

Desde que su madre murió, Taiki vivía con su padre y su tía Kakyuu. Él era un chico brillante, el mejor en todo, con tantos premios y reconocimientos que podría haber hecho sentir celos a Einstein. También era bueno en los deportes, donde su estatura era una ventaja. Podría decirse que era el niño perfecto, pero no tenía amigos. Con lo inteligente que era, su superioridad lo convirtió en un chico solitario. Claro que todos se burlaban de su fobia a los doctores, pero también le temían… por su estatura.

Y aunque parecía ser un niño educado y amistoso, rechazaba a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado. Su padre y Kakyuu siempre lo regañaban por tener expectativas demasiado altas. Su comportamiento probablemente era el resultado de la educación de su madre, quien siempre le decía que debía aspirar a lo mejor; eso y su muerte debido a un ataque cardíaco parecían explicar su comportamiento.

"_¡Estamos en casa, Kakyuu!"_

"_¡Qué bueno! ¡Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí!" _dijo ella_ "Invité a alguien a cenar esta noche y quiero que ustedes dos me ayuden a limpiar la casa"._

"_¿A quién, tía?"_

"_¡A mi prometido!"_

"_¿Tu prometido?" _exclamó el padre de Taiki.

"_Sí, les explicaré más tarde. Primero vayan a comer"_

Llegó la noche y cuatro personas disfrutaban de su cena.

"_Así es como conocí a Hiroyuki. Nos comprometimos la semana pasada y he estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta para decirles todo" explicó una entusiasmada Kakyuu._

"_Eso es genial, tía, ¿verdad, papá?"_

"_Um… sí…"_

"_Prometo que cuidaré bien de Kakyuu ¡La consentiré mucho! Ya saben que el dinero no es problema, ya que soy dueño de una compañía musical" _añadió Hiroyuki.

"_Umm… sí, es incredible…" _dijo el padre de Taiki, palideciendo _"Ahora, por favor, discúlpenme…" _pero no pudo terminar, porque colapsó y empezó a temblar en el suelo.

"_¿Papá? ¿Papá, qué sucede?" _exclamó Taiki, alarmado.

"_¡Oh mi Dios!"_

"_¡Por Dios! ¡Kakyuu llama a una ambulancia!" _gritó Hiroyuki_ "Niño, mantente alejado, no hay que empeorar las cosas._"

La ambulancia llegó rápido, justo a tiempo para que el ataque cardiaco del hombre no se convirtiera en algo mortal y lo transportaron al hospital, pero una vez que estuvieron allí tuvo otro ataque. Una doctora joven y bajita, que estaba de guardia esa noche, se apresuró a ayudar.

Taiki observaba, con temor en sus ojos, cómo ella trataba de salvar a su padre. Enormes lágrimas rodaron por su rostro cuando la máquina indicó que el corazón de su padre había dejado de funcionar. Trataron de revivirlo durante 10 minutos, pero el daño era demasiado grande. El cerebro del hombre sufría de falta de oxígeno y, añadido a esto, los numerosos ataques cardiacos que sufrió (había tenido varios en las semanas anteriores y nunca dijo nada), por tales motivos, el padre de Taiki ahora estaba en coma y nadie podía decir cuándo despertaría, o si algún día lo haría.

Una vez más, el chico culpó al sistema médico por la pérdida de su padre; además, empezó a odiar a las mujeres médico, en particular a aquellas que se veían jóvenes y frágiles. Un año de duelo, frialdad e insubordinación del muchacho había sido suficiente para Hiroyuki, así que lo envió a la Correccional, a pesar de las quejas de Kakyuu, quien finalmente terminó accediendo.

**-Padre de la novia-**

Lo dejaron en la entrada de la institución, que estaba flanqueada por un serio guardia. Aunque su expresión era fría, como de costumbre, Taiki se estremecía por dentro. ¿Quién podría saber lo que le sucedería en los próximos 6 meses? Pasaron por varios corredores, algunos rostros peligrosos lo miraron, otros, asustados, sólo se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

"_¡Te quedarás aquí!" _escuchó la voz del guardia._ "Es un cuarto con tres camas; un chico ya está aquí y otro será transferido hoy también."_

"_¿Transferido?" _preguntó Taiki, confundido.

"_Sí… desde la sección peligrosa de élite"_ el hombre sonrió. _"Estoy seguro que se llevarán bien. Este es tu horario, el comedor está en el primer piso, tus colegas te explicarán lo demás luego. Durante los siguientes 6 meses, seguirán un curso intenso de educación para mejorar su comportamiento. Habiendo dicho esto ¡bienvenido y que tengas una estancia placentera!" _el guardia rió maliciosamente, con placer.

Taiki suspiró, aliviado con el hecho de que el guardia se había marchado y miró a su alrededor. Una cama parecía ocupada, así que escogió la que estaba a la izquierda. Él descubrió en los cajones, uniformes específicos que sería obligado a vestir y afortunadamente le quedaban bien, considerando que era muy alto para su edad. De repente, la puerta se abrió y un chico de cabello negro entró.

"_¡Felicidades, inútil! ¡Cuando nos extrañes, ven a visitarnos!"_ dijo el guardia que lo acompañaba, marchándose inmediatamente.

Taiki tragó saliva. Así que ese era el chico de la sección peligrosa de élite. El chico parecía ser de su edad, sus ojos de media noche, aunque fascinantes, carecían de expresión. Sin saber qué más hacer, a pesar de su actitud poco amistosa, pero de buenos modales, Taiki se presentó:

"_Hola, soy Taiki. Llegué hace 10 minutos. Supongo que has estado aquí desde hace mucho. Bueno, como seremos compañeros de habitación, podemos trabajar juntos ¿no lo crees?"_ el muchacho lo miró, con su rostro aún inexpresivo, pero no dijo nada. _"Bien ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_ Taiki lo intentó de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ahora se empezaba a asustar. _"Um, de acuerdo, lo siento; no te molestaré más."_

"_Mi nombre es Seiya"_ dijo con voz ronca.

"_Oh, um, es un placer conocerte, Seiya"_ dijo Taiki, aliviado, ya que parecía que el chico no iba a matarlo, al menos por ahora._ "Así que tus padres también te enviaron aquí ¿eh?"_

"_No, mis padres murieron hace algunos años por culpa de un maniático celoso y la perra directora del orfanato pensó que no era la suficientemente disciplinado así que me envío aquí, a la 'sección peligrosa de élite', esperando que no saliera vivo de allí. Sin embargo, toda mi vida ha sido un infierno, nunca he sentido el afecto por parte de nadie, ni de mis padres, ni de otros niños ¡de nadie! Sólo odio, humillación, frialdad, ira. Así que si vas a burlarte de mí, golpearme, escupirme, DECIRME QUE SOY UN BUENO PARA NADA, hacer de mi vida un infierno, ¡YO INVITO!"_ terminó Seiya, sus ojos se nublaron, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

Taiki permaneció sin habla enfrente de él. Nunca en su vida había experimentado esa especie de culpa, aunque él no había hecho nada malo. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Era posible que alguien pudiera sufrir tanto? Por primera vez en su vida, Taiki sintió compasión.

"_Yo, yo lo siento, Seiya"_ se disculpó de la forma más sincera que pudo. Esto, sin embargo, dejó a Seiya sorprendido. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Si aún no le había hecho nada. Seiya no supo qué significaba esa sensación en su corazón.

"_Um, de acuerdo"_ respondió, esta vez más calmado.

Ahora, Taiki se sorprendió a sí mismo dedicándole una sonrisa y Seiya se sorprendió devolviéndole el mismo gesto. No tuvieron tiempo para analizar más la situación, cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente y se cerró inmediatamente. Seiya y Taiki miraron asombrados al niño de cabello plateado que acababa de entrar, respirando agitadamente. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que los notara:

"_¡Aaah!"_ gritó, cerrando los ojos _"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_ preguntó con voz demandante.

"_Soy Taiki y él es Seiya"_

"_Bien, yo soy Yaten y esta es mi habitación"_

Antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, hubo un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

"_¡Oh, oh!"_ murmuró Yaten. _"¿Ustedes saben pelear?"_ preguntó, ante la mirada de confusión de Seiya y Taiki _"Se los agradeceré más tarde…"_ no logró terminar la frase, cuando la puerta se abrió, al tiempo que tres chicos mayores entraban.

"_¿Pensaste que no descubriríamos cuál era tu habitación, niño de mami? ¿Y quiénes son estos? ¿Testigos de tu 'caída'?"_ se burló uno de ellos.

"_¡Oigan! Dejen de burlarse de mi mami… y de mi estatura; no es su asunto. ¡Y no lamento haberle dicho al guardia que ustedes me quitaron mi comida el otro día! ¡Se lo merecían! ¡Esperarían por siempre si es que piensan que compartiría mi almuerzo con ustedes!"_ terminó Yaten, dejando a Seiya y Taiki impactados, con el hecho de que alguien pudiera ser tan temperamental.

"_De acuerdo, suficiente, ¡pequeño…!"_

"_¡Suficiente! Esta es una Correccional y eso va contra las reglas. Estamos aquí para mejorar nuestro comportamiento y convertirnos en ciudadanos civilizados"_ dijo Taiki.

Todos lo miraron como si fuera un alien. ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Los tres chicos mayores estallaron en carcajadas.

"_Jajajaja, muchachos, me quedaré con el enano, ustedes quédense con…"_ no pudo terminar porque sintió un puñetazo en el estómago. Sus compañeros retrocedieron, temiendo por su seguridad cuando vieron a un chico de cabello negro atacando a su líder, rápido como un relámpago. Enseguida lo reconocieron como uno de los chicos de la 'sección peligrosa de élite'.

"_¡Salgamos de aquí!"_ exclamaron, mientras escapaban.

Completamente sin habla, Taiki y Yaten tenían sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

"_¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?"_ preguntó Yaten, sorprendido.

"_En la sección peligrosa de élite"_ respondió Seiya _"Estuve ahí por dos meses y tuve que aprender a defenderme. Las reglas son más duras allí" _Taiki tragó saliva.

"_¿En… la… sección… peligrosa… de élite?"_ preguntó Yaten, asustado _"No vas a lastimarme ¿verdad?"_

"_No, no es mi estilo. No hice nada malo antes de llegar aquí de todos modos"_ respondió Seiya.

"_Oh, ¿así que no hiciste nada y te enviaron allí, eh? Mi tutor pensó que necesitaba un poco de 'disciplina' pero al menos me enviaron a esta sección"_ Yaten frunció levemente el ceño _"¿Qué hay de ti?"_ le preguntó a Taiki.

"_Llegué apenas hoy. Mi tío pensó que debía aprender a ser más obediente"_

"_¿Tío? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?"_ preguntó Yaten, confundido.

"_Mi madre murió de un ataque cardiaco cuando estaba pequeño y mi padre está en coma, no sé si algún día se recuperará"_ dijo Taiki _"¿Y tú? ¿Dices que tu tutor te envió aquí?_

"_Sí. Soy huérfano. Nunca conocí a mi padre, nos abandonó cuando nací y mi mamá…"_ la voz de Yaten se quebró _"… Murió hace tres años…"_ se detuvo antes de derrumbarse por completo _"Uno de los guardias de aquí era su fanático, porque ella era famosa, y a veces me protege. Pero cuando no está cerca, los otros chicos se aprovechan. Deben ser cuidadosos aquí, se supone que siempre hay alguien que nos supervisa, pero no siempre es así. Las personas son malas, no confío en ellas… Debería aprender a defenderme por mí mismo. ¿Puedes enseñarme?"_ se volteó hacia Seiya, que estaba un poco sorprendido – se dio cuenta de que había otros que sufrían como él. _"Por cierto ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"_

"_Larga historia…"_ fue su respuesta.

Los chicos pronto empezaron a conocerse mejor. Siendo de la misma edad, iban a las mismas clases y pasaban el tiempo juntos. Nunca en sus vidas habían tenido amigos, pero ahora parecía funcionar. Se protegían, se cuidaban, sufrían juntos, incluso hasta leían sus mentes. Yaten estaba aliviado con el hecho de que no se aprovechaban de él, que tenía en quién confiar. Taiki estaba sorprendido con el hecho de poder abrirse con personas con cualidades tan únicas: Yaten era directo, y no le importaba lo que sucediera si tenía que insultar a alguien, además era bueno para analizar a las personas, y Seiya, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, tenía el coraje para soportarlo, para sobrevivir. Seiya era algo así como "el líder del grupo", porque les inspiraba fuerza. Hablando de él, estaba completamente sorprendido al descubrir la belleza de una verdadera amistad. No tenía idea de qué se sentía tener a alguien que lo apoyara, alguien con quien compartir su miseria y, por qué no, divertirse. ¡Así que así se sentía el afecto de los amigos! Se consideraba bendecido por haberlos conocido, pero habían pasado casi 6 meses y estaban cerca de ser liberados ¡porque en verdad se lo merecían! El trío fue nombrado 'los alumnos modelo'. Seiya estaba asustado con el hecho de tener que regresar al orfanato, cuando finalmente se sentía vivo, más dinámico, pero lo que realmente lo fastidiaba era el hecho de que iba a perder a sus mejores amigos.

"_No te preocupes, Seiya. No sé cómo, pero te prometo que convenceré a Okohara de adoptarte también, ¡así que te quedarás conmigo!"_ le había dicho Yaten una noche.

"_Incluso si eso no funciona, mi tía Kakyuu no se negará. ¡Ella es una buena persona!"_ le aseguró Taiki.

"_¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con 'si eso no funciona'? ¡Seiya se quedará conmigo! Tú tienes a tu tía y tu tío, yo sólo tengo a Okohara"_ replicó Yaten _"Además, nos visitaremos a menudo"._

"_Yo también quisiera que así fuera, Taiki, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer con el camarón?" _bromeó Seiya.

"_Seiya, un apodo más y ¡terminarás en la calle!"_ gritó Yaten.

"_¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo lograrás, enano?"_ Insistió Seiya.

"_¡Suficiente! ¡Te daré una lección!"_

La lucha resultó en una pelea de almohadas y, tarde en la noche, los tres dormían calmadamente en sus camas.

Sus espíritus se hundieron en la terrible mañana en la que sus caminos se separarían. Ni siquiera se hablaron, temiendo que el adiós fuera más duro. Empacaron sus cosas y se quedaron en el salón, esperando que alguien llegara para darles permiso para irse. Yaten divisó a su tutor.

"_Ahí está Okohara…"_ suspiró.

"_¿Sí? Ahí está mi tío…"_ notó Taiki, con cierta tristeza. Seiya sentía desesperación en ese momento _"Ahí está mi tía Kakyuu también. Están hablando con el fanático de tu madre; y con otro hombre que no conozco…"_

"_¡Es el Sr. Okohara!"_ dijo Yaten, sorprendido _"¿De qué creen que estén hablando?"_

Los tres chicos miraban, con el corazón en la garganta, cómo el grupo hablaba fervientemente. Entonces Kakyuu, hermosa, con su largo cabello rojo, se acercó hacia ellos.

"_Taiki, cariño, te extrañé mucho"_ lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando a Seiya y Yaten con una ligera sensación de envidia en sus corazones _"Ustedes deben ser sus mejores amigos, Seiya y Yaten ¿cierto?" _los abrazó también, dejándolos sorprendidos _"¿Adivinen qué, chicos? El guardia los ha observado y nos dijo que son muy unidos. Hiroyuki, el Sr. Okohara y yo decidimos que no hay razón para separarlos, conociendo su pasado"_

Los chicos se miraron, confundidos; ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Dándose cuenta de que eran bastante maduros para su edad y que no eran ingenuos para ser engañados, Kakyuu decidió decirles la verdad. Ella suspiró antes se hablar:

"_Bien, aquí vamos. El guardia se dio cuenta de que ustedes se llevan bien y escribió en los reportes de monitorización todo lo que observó de ustedes. Hiroyuki y yo estábamos interesados en ver cómo estaba Taiki, pero mi esposo…"_ Kakyuu se detuvo un momento _"… se interesó en alguien más. Verán, él ha estado teniendo dificultades con su Compañía Musical. Algunos beneficios bajaron por un fallo con uno de los grupos, nada demasiado serio, ya que es una corporación grande y tiene muchos artistas…"_ Kakyuu dudó, notando que los muchachos la miraban extraño, ¿en qué se estaba metiendo?

"_No sé cómo decirles esto… Bien, en realidad empezó como una broma, un juego… Tratando de encontrar la solución al problema y leyendo algunos de los reportes, descubrimos que ustedes eran verdaderamente buenos en las clases de música, el guardia le envió un vídeo de ustedes, ya saben, como una 'audición'… Pensó que era increíble… pero en realidad tengo que decir que estaba asombrado con el descubrimiento; vio cómo ustedes interpretaban una canción que ustedes mismos escribieron en clase, tocando y cantando desde el fondo de sus corazones y se quedó sin habla. Así fue como decidió invertir en ustedes tres y hacer una banda musical. El Sr. Okohara, el tutor de Yaten, dijo que se unirá como su manager. Ahora chicos, entiendan una cosa: si no están de acuerdo con este arreglo, haré todo lo posible para asegurarme que ustedes estén felices"_ finalizó Kakyuu con tono sincero.

Los tres mejores amigos no sabían qué decir; o más bien, no sabían qué creer o cómo reaccionar. Más bien, ¿qué diablos significaba eso? Kakyuu empezó a preocuparse cuando, después de unos momentos, no recibió respuesta de los chicos. Pero, después de recuperarse, Taiki respondió:

"_Tía Kakyuu, sólo queremos saber una cosa: ¿vamos a estar juntos los tres? Quiero decir, Seiya…"_

"_Tomaremos medidas legales para convertirnos en sus guardianes, él no se quedará más en el orfanato, y sí, a partir de ahora estarán juntos"_ respondió Kakyuu con una sonrisa.

Hiroyuki y Okohara terminaron de hablar con el guardia y firmaron todas las formalidades para la salida, después, se acercaron al grupo. Pura felicidad estaba en los rostros de los muchachos, que abrazaron fuertemente a Kakyuu.

"_Imagino que ya les diste las buenas noticias, cariño"_ dijo Hiroyuki a su esposa, aunque no era necesario responder. Seiya nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida y lágrimas de alegría rodaron por su rostro…

… Ni siquiera supieron cómo o cuándo sucedió. La joven banda pop Three Lights había hecho su debut en el Top 5 de Billboard. Todos los adoraban, especialmente las adolescentes. Pero pronto descubrieron que el rock calzaba más con ellos y con todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas; expresaba mejor sus opiniones. Y esto causó más euforia, ya que también habían cambiado su apariencia. Fui idea de Hiroyuki que dejaran crecer su cabello y lo peinaran en una cola alta, además de que llevaran pendientes.

Él era algo así como su 'mentor', pero Kakyuu empezó a preocuparse silenciosamente, por su cambio de comportamiento. Para ella, parecía que estaba obsesionado con ganar más éxito, fama y dinero, usando a los muchachos para lograrlo. Aún así, ella no dijo nada, al menos de momento.

Nadie argumentó, ya que él también se había hecho cargo de su educación. Hiroyuki los envió a las mejores escuelas, contrató profesores e instructores para darles lecciones de canto e instrumentos, entrenadores para sus bailes y ejercicios físicos, estilistas y todo lo necesario para obtener artistas talentosos, refinados y atractivos. Por supuesto, Okohara hizo su intervención, cuando ya había sido demasiado.

Para los miembros de Three Lights, la vida parecía una montaña rusa. La secundaria fue un periodo confuso, de intensas emociones para los tres, además de ser emocionante y bastante alocado, en una palabra: caótico. Para ellos, siendo celebridades, significó más que eso. Ahí descubrieron un nuevo lado de ellos mismos, uno que no pudieron controlar al principio: las hormonas.

Fue bastante difícil, pero eran tan populares que prácticamente todas las chicas se les arrojaban encima. Además, todos los días, sus casilleros estaban llenos de cartas de amor, en cada receso y por cada clase que pasaban recibían miradas coquetas. Y aunque Hiroyuki y Okohara los alentaban a continuar de esa manera, parecía que Kakyuu tenía más influencia en ese asunto y les advertía que debían ser cuidadosos con lo que hacían.

Habiendo pasado los primeros miedos al sexo, después de un par de novias, se dieron cuenta de que eso no era todo lo que querían, pero no sabían qué era lo que les faltaba. Y, aunque muchas chicas se jactaban de haber pasado la noche con ellos, sólo una pequeña parte estaba en lo cierto. Los chicos de Three Lights había salido con muchas, pero no necesariamente dormían con todas. Aunque podía parecer extraño, era la verdad.

La razón detrás de esto era que, después de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas, habían aprendido que, sin importar qué, nunca sentirían aquel sentimiento puro, hermoso y sincero llamado 'amor'. Quizás ni siquiera existía…

Así, en poco tiempo, la razón por la que se acostaban con alguna chica era simplemente una necesidad física. Se sentían como unos bastardos y no querían que fuera de esa forma, pero tristemente así era. Para nadie estaba realmente interesado en llegar a conocerlos en su interior, sólo se fijaban en su exterior.

Taiki escribía las canciones, Yaten la música y Seiya era el vocalista principal; ellos expresaban mucha furia y emoción durante sus canciones, un mensaje que probablemente no sería escuchado o entendido por nadie.

Un mensaje secreto que llevaba dolor, anhelos de libertad, una búsqueda, una búsqueda de alguien que escuchara su sufrimiento y fuera a ayudarlos.

Kakyuu los entendía, ella veía esa tristeza en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer mucho para ayudarlos. No obstante, ella era verdaderamente importante para los chicos, que veían en ella una figura materna, incluso Yaten, aunque su madre siempre sería, para él, el ángel perfecto.

En otras palabras, los muchachos maduraron rápidamente en ese aspecto; así cada uno desarrolló su propia personalidad.

**Seiya** era dinámico y apasionado en todo lo que hacía. Odiaba rendirse y amaba ganar. Aunque definitivamente no le gustaba estudiar tanto como a Taiki, era muy inteligente. Era bueno en casi todos los deportes, especialmente en Softball. Con el aura de un luchador, encantador, confiado, un dejo de arrogancia en su actitud, se robó el corazón de toda chica. Él era el único de los tres que alguna vez estuvo cerca de enamorarse. Fue la primera chica con la que se involucró seriamente y siendo tan impulsivo y apasionado, se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella.

Pero él descubrió, trágicamente, que ella no sentía lo mismo. Era sólo la fascinación de estar con un ídolo. Seiya descubrió que era una chica consentida, criada bajo las 'alas' de padres sobreprotectores. Su padre, especialmente, estaba en desacuerdo con la relación, considerando que Seiya no era 'lo suficientemente bueno' para su niña. Esas palabras le trajeron malos recuerdos y no pudo soportarlo. No era la primera figura paterna que le decía aquellas palabras. Conoció a muchas después de ella. Pero, una vez más, se cerró. Aunque no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, se dio cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad en ese aspecto.

Sus mejores amigos sufrían los mismos problemas. A **Taiki** no le gustaba involucrarse demasiado, aunque era el caballero perfecto. Las chicas lo encontraban encantador y se fascinaban con su inteligencia. Añadiéndole un poco de misterio y atractivo, con esa actitud que inspiraba respeto, era imposible no quedar hipnotizada. Pero Taiki tenía sus preferencias: ella no debía ser pequeña, frágil y definitivamente no podía estar interesada en la medicina.

En cuanto a **Yaten**… bien, sólo digamos que su intocable belleza, su franca rudeza y su actitud de niño consentido lo decían todo. Eso lo hacía incluso más irresistible para las mujeres, que sufrían de 'amor a primera vista'. Él tenía altos estándares en cuanto a la vida y las personas. Despreciaba la falsedad que muchas personas mostraban. La vida le había enseñado que las personas no son lo que parecen.

Pero los tres se tenían los unos a los otros y eso era lo único que importaba: una hermosa e inquebrantable amistad de muchos años. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se apoyaban y protegían mutuamente, desde la secundaria hasta su temprana vida adulta. Ya fuera que iniciaran una pelea, escándalos por drogas planeados por aquellos que envidiaban su éxito, ex novias hambrientas de fama o los incansables reporteros y paparazzi, los muchachos siempre se apoyaban. Así, se hicieron inseparables.

Pero ahora, con 23 años, querían libertad y paz.

**-Padre de la novia-**

Acababan de terminar su primer concierto en Francia. Era de noche y estaban en un club de moda en París. Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se quedaron apartados en una esquina, junto con Hiroyuki y Okohara. Su mentor parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, acariciando su barba. Okohara, por su parte, estaba enfocado en los tres chicos enfrente de él.

"_Esto no es bueno"_ dijo _"Los beneficios han descendido porque su imagen se ha manchado por los escándalos. Hoy, las personas quieren que sus estrellas sean 'chicos malos', pero también 'chicos buenos'."_

"_No fue nuestra culpa que esto pasara en primer lugar, y lo sabes"_ Yaten lo cortó fríamente, con los brazos cruzados. Taiki probó lentamente su bebida, mientras Seiya parecía ausente.

"_Lo sé, chico. ¡Pero podían haber sido más cuidadosos!"_ Okohara alzó la voz y golpeó la mesa con la mano, tratando aún así de pasar desapercibido.

"_Suficiente, Okohara. Es inútil"_ dijo Hiroyuki, con calma, aparentemente había llegado a una conclusión. La discusión con Kakyuu una semana antes parecía haberlo hecho recapacitar.

"_Lo ves, ellos no trataban de ser cuidadosos desde un principio, Okohara"_ explicó Hiroyuki a su compañero, mientras miraba a los muchachos _"En realidad, parece que esto es lo que querían. ¿Cierto?"_

"_Necesitamos tiempo para pensar las cosas, no sé cuánto nos tomará y si decidimos seguir en la música, lo haremos a nuestra manera"_ replicó fríamente Taiki. También estaba planeando hacer que Kakyuu se divorciara.

"_¡Malditos malagradecidos!"_ Hiroyuki sonrió maliciosamente _"Les das casa, comida, dinero, fama y aún así se te rebelan"_ se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, a excepción de Seiya, que seguía fumando, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hiroyuki parecía estar conteniendo su enojo, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Cerró los ojos y habló calmadamente a los muchachos:

"_Muy bien"_ dijo, para desesperación y sorpresa de Okohara _"Pero, tengo algunas condiciones. A pesar de todo lo que piensen de mí y no sé cómo diablos nos distanciamos, quizás fue mi culpa por ser tan estricto, severo, por esperar tanto de ustedes, a pesar de eso, quiero decir que aún me importan como si fueran mis hijos" _finalizó con seguridad y una mirada entre fría y cálida.

Okohara lo entendió, y estuvo de acuerdo con el plan. Los miembros de Three Lights, no obstante, no parecían impresionados.

"_De acuerdo. Supongo que te debemos mucho por habernos mantenido juntos"_ dijo Taiki fríamente. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

"_Aquí están mis condiciones: no podrán irse hasta que sus nombres queden limpios y paguen sus deudas. También, traigan dinero para poder completar su enorme 'fortuna'."_

"_¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?"_ preguntó Yaten.

"_Mostrándole al mundo otra faceta de ustedes. Muéstrenles que también son 'chicos buenos'. Muéstrenles que han 'madurado', denles un buen modelo a seguir. De esa forma, ambos lados ganan: ustedes, con una imagen limpia, nosotros, la compañía, la confianza de que somos personas serias."_

"_No respondiste, exactamente, la pregunta"_ dijo Taiki.

"_Bien, todos los medios escribieron que ustedes no son más que 'playboys'. Muéstrenles que pueden comprometerse en una relación seria"._

"_¿Estás loco? ¡Esas cosas no pasan cuando uno quiere! Quizás nunca encontremos a alguien"_ replicó Yaten.

"_¡No fue eso lo que sugerí!"_ lo interrumpió Hiroyuki _"Sólo estoy diciendo que encuentren algunas chicas, comprométanse y háganles creer que están enamorados de ellas, no debería tomarles más de… ¿7 o 9 meses? ¡Y luego estarán libres para irse!" _finalizó 'inocentemente'.

Los chicos y Okohara, que ya conocía el plan, permanecieron en silencio.

"_¡Estás enfermo!"_ Seiya habló finalmente _"¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así? Aunque se lo merezcan, yo, nosotros no somos del tipo que aceptaría ese acuerdo sin sentido"_ dijo en voz alta.

"_Está bien…"_ dijo Hiroyuki _"déjenme aclararlo. Miren hacia allá ¿ven a esas tres jovencitas?"_ se voltearon y vieron a una rubia, con un peinado extraño con 'odangos' sobre su cabeza, otra rubia con media cola, atada con un lazo rojo y una chica con cabello azulado y corto. Todas se veían bastante jóvenes, de la misma edad que ellos.

"_¿Qué con ellas?"_ preguntó Seiya _"Ciertamente no estás sugiriendo…"_

"_¿Qué se emparejen con ellas? ¡Oh, claro que sí! Créanme ¡todo saldrá bien! Tengo más experiencia que ustedes. Esas chicas se ven bastante normales, algo que ustedes nunca han visto. Les harán creer que las aman y ellas se enamorarán de ustedes, se comprometerán para hacer creer que todo va en serio, conocen a sus familias, planean las bodas, pero no llegan allí. Porque después de 7 meses más o menos, se darán cuenta de que las cosas no andan bien; y créanme, no harán ninguna escena. 7-9 meses son suficientes para que los medios los consideren serios. Oh, se me olvidaba, ¡nada de sexo! De otra manera, arruinarían todo; además, los harán creer que si desean casarse, no están bromeando en lo absoluto."_

"_Esto está mal…"_ dijo Seiya.

"_Completamente inmoral…"_ continuó Taiki.

"_Sin sexo…"_ terminó Yaten.

"_Nadie saldrá herido. Además ¡fingirán que tienen una relación real! Pero si no quieren, supongo que no podré dejarlos ir; el contrato me da esa facultad, esto es lo que pasa cuando eres joven, jovial y no lees las letras pequeñas"_ murmuró Hiroyuki.

"_¡Maldita sea!"_ maldijo Taiki, entre dientes.

"_¡Aceptamos la oferta!"_ dijo Seiya con firmeza, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros _"Nuestras vidas han sido una basura y no puedo soportarlo más; ¡quiero libertad! Además, nos aseguraremos de que nadie salga lastimado"._

"_Debí suponer que no huirías de este desafío"_ suspiró Yaten.

"_¿Cómo nos aseguraremos de que este trato es válido y no nos engañarás?"_ preguntó Taiki.

"_¡Firmaremos ahora mismo!"_ dijo Hiroyuki, riendo por dentro.

A pesar de lo loca que se veía la situación, los chicos no tenían otra opción. Ellos habían estado pensando que Hiroyuki estaba enloqueciendo, así que no tenían más que retribuirle por todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Más que eso, por inmoral que sonara el plan, pensaron que era hora de pagar por todas las 'bendiciones' que habían recibido. ¿Qué tal si todo era una broma? Se asegurarían de que nadie saliera herido en el proceso. Además ¿qué podía salir mal? Nada en este mundo podía sorprenderlos ya.

**-Padre de la novia-**

"_¿Lo ven? ¿No les dije que este lugar era increíble?"_ Minako estaba emocionada de estar en un club tan exclusivo como ese.

"_¡Minako-chan! Aún no te has rendido en tu sueño por convertirte en ídolo ¿verdad? Escogiste este lugar porque es frecuentado por estrellas y managers que pueden fijarse en ti…"_ dijo Ami, un poco avergonzada con la gente de clase alta que estaba ahí.

"_¡Claro que no! Shh Ami. Deja de regañarme. Sabes que desde que llegué aquí, no he hecho más que ir a audiciones. Si mis padres piensan que convertirse en una estrella del volleyball no es tan estresante como ser actriz o cantante, eso significa que no están haciendo bien su trabajo. De todos modos, estoy convencida de que están asustados con la idea de que no he escogido anda más en la universidad. Estoy de segura de que aún esperan que lo piense por más tiempo y me especialice en algo más. Pero esto es todo lo que siempre he querido en la vida y ciertamente puedo convertirme en alguien grande. Además, es una buena oportunidad para Usagi-chan ya que se está convirtiendo en una artista, ¿verdad Usa-chan?"_ preguntó Minako.

"_¿Qué creen que esté haciendo Mamo-chan en este momento?"_ replicó Usagi con tristeza, sin mirar a sus amigas.

"_¡Shh! ¡Usagi-chan! Deja de pensar en ese idiota; él de dejó. Además tú no estabas verdaderamente enamorada de él"_ la regañó Minako.

"_¡Mamo-chan y yo nos amábamos!"_ espetó Usagi _"Pero, no sé qué pasó, no sé cómo fue que nos distanciamos… Pensé que era feliz conmigo, después de todo, me convertí en una dama para poder estar con él…" _dijo pensativamente.

"_Usagi-chan tienes que aprender a olvidarlo; ha pasado medio año. Además ustedes son demasiado diferentes. Y no me gustaba la forma en que él mataba tu entusiasmo, ese que te hacía brillar todos los días."_

Minako se sentía mal por su "gemela"; después de todo, ella terminó con Allan hacía un tiempo, después de que la engañara con la que fuera su amiga, Katarina. Minako aún tenía dificultades para superarlo.

"_¡Así es! Vinimos aquí con una beca para mejorar nuestras habilidades, para ser estudiosas"_ una gota apareció en la cabeza de Usagi y Minako _"pero también para divertirnos y conocer más el mundo. Además, aún tenemos un pequeño problema que me ha estado molestando durante días…"_ dijo Ami, un poco asustada, mirando a su alrededor.

"_Ami-chan, no me digas que también te da la impresión de que alguien nos ha estado siguiendo…"_ dijo Minako _"Pero estamos aquí para divertirnos. ¡Aaah!"_ gritó.

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntaron Usagi y Ami, alarmadas.

"_¡Miren ahí! ¿Ven quiénes son? ¿No los reconocen?"_ Minako señaló, con estrellas en sus azules ojos.

"_¡Three Lights!"_ respondió Ami, sonrojándose _"La famosa banda de rock, cuyas canciones alcanzaron el top 5 en más de 27 países, sus álbumes vendieron han vendido millones de copias. También los nombraron 'los hombres más sexys' en Japón tres años seguidos. Ah, por supuesto ¡no sé mucho acerca de ellos!"_ se defendió Ami, roja como un tomate, porque Minako y Usagi la miraban con expresiones impactadas.

"_¡Ami-chan! ¡Pequeña astuta! ¡No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas!"_ bromeó Minako, avergonzándola aún más.

"_Nunca había escuchado de ellos. ¿En realidad son tan populares?"_ preguntó Usagi con un dejo de sorpresa, ante lo cual sus amigas suspiraron.

"_Usagi-chan, te dije que dejaras de pensar en Mamoru-san"_

**-Padre de la novia-**

"_Parece que ya nos vieron"_ observó Seiya.

"_No es una sorpresa, ya que somos famosos. Pero ¿quién se quedará con quién?"_ preguntó Yaten.

"_Oh, ya escogí por ustedes"_ respondió Hiroyuki _"Taiki irá con la de cabello azul, Yaten con la del lazo rojo y Seiya…"_

"_¿Me quedo 'Odango'? ¿Cómo es que tengo que quedarme con la chica del peinado extraño?"_ Seiya hizo un puchero, aunque en realidad no estaba tan asombrado.

"_Recuerden esto…"_ los advirtió Hiroyuki _"cada uno irá con la chica que elegí; no pueden cambiar, de otra manera, el trato se anula"_

"_De acuerdo. Ahora, si todo está claro, empecemos"_ dijo Taiki y los tres partieron.

**-Padre de la novia-**

"_No puedo creer que hagamos esto…"_ dijo Seiya, cuando se aproximaban a las chicas.

"_Tú estuviste de acuerdo desde el principio"_ replicó Taiki.

"_Además ¿no dijiste que el poderoso Seiya sortearía cualquier obstáculo en su camino hacia la libertad? ¿Acaso te arrepientes?"_ Yaten sonrió, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

"_¡Claro que no! No cuando estoy tan cerca"_

Mientras tanto, las chicas se quedaron estáticas, viendo cómo los chicos se aproximaban, bueno, sólo Minako y Ami, ya que Usagi permanecía indiferente.

"_Buenas noches, señoritas"_ Taiki les dedicó una leve reverencia _"Nos estábamos preguntando cómo es que chicas tan hermosas están solas esta noche. ¿Podemos acompañarlas?"_

"_¡Por supuesto!"_ replicó Minako, emocionada, antes de que las otras chicas pudieran decir algo.

"_Genial," pensó Yaten "¿por qué siempre me toca la hiperactiva?"_

Cada chico se sentó cerca de la chica que se suponía tenía que conquistar. Por supuesto, la alegría estaba escrita en el rostro de Minako, Ami se puso nerviosa y Usagi, sin sorpresa, permaneció sin reacción. Aunque ninguna chica había tenido esa actitud con él antes, Seiya se dispuso conquistarla con su encanto usual.

"_¿Y cuál es tu nombre, Odango?"_ preguntó Seiya con una sonrisa arrogante.

"_¡Mi nombre es U-SA-GI!"_ replicó ella, con el rostro rojo por la ira. ¡La hacía enfadar que usara ese tonto sobrenombre! Aunque, tenía que admitir que era un poco guapo y se parecía un poco a Mamo-chan, pero se veía completamente diferente… ¿en una buena _forma?_

"_¡Wow, wow! Relájate, no quería hacerte enfadar, es sólo que estabas tan callada"_ se defendió Seiya.

"_Discúlpala. Ha estado así toda la noche, en realidad hace días, pero lo superará ¿verdad Usa-chan?"_ Minako miró a Usagi _"Como sea, debo decir que estoy entusiasmada por conocer a los famosos Three Lights" _discretamente volteó sus ojos hacia Yaten, que se veía infeliz_ "Por cierto, soy Minako, la chica tímida es Ami. Y supongo que ya conocen a Usagi"_

"_Y supongo que ya nos conocen, somos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Un placer"_ hubo un incómodo silencio, mientras todos pensaban qué más decir.

"_¿Qué las trajo a París, desde Japón?"_ empezó Taiki.

"_Vinimos aquí con becas"_ Ami finalmente habló.

"_¿Becas? Eso es genial. Chicas inteligentes"_ Taiki sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar _"¿Y para qué área consiguieron la beca?"_

"_Bien, yo la conseguí en volleyball"_ dijo Minako, haciendo suspirar a Yaten una vez más, porque él odiaba los deportes, aunque era bueno en ellos _"Ami-chan para medicina"_ en ese momento, Taiki hizo una mueca en su interior _"Es pequeña, parece frágil Y quiere ser doctora ¿Podría ser peor? "Y Usa en arte"_ ante tales palabras Seiya alzó una ceja, porque Usagi en realidad no parecía ser de ese tipo.

"_¿Y ustedes?"_ preguntó Minako.

"_Vinimos aquí para dar unos conciertos, Francia es uno de los países donde las ventas decrecieron dramáticamente después de los escándalos. Estoy seguro que han escuchado acerca de eso"_ respondió Yaten.

"_Oh sí. Pero no se preocupen. Sabemos que los medios siempre inventan historias, yo me estoy preparando ya que quiero convertirme en ídolo también"_ dijo Minako.

La noche continuó mientras conversaban, los chicos seguían pensando en cómo se metieron en eso, porque iba a ser difícil, con chicas emocionadas o indiferentes.

Seiya redescubrió en Usagi cómo era que las personas le fueran indiferentes, y también consentidas, pues aún vivía bajo las 'alas' de sus padres. Pero estaba determinado a confrontar esa situación, y contraatacar. Y, aunque no sabía por qué, pero algo en ella lo sorprendía y encontraba más divertido molestarla a ella que a Yaten. Usagi, por otra parte, no podía soportarlo; lo encontró demasiado arrogante, tan diferente a su Mamo-chan. Pero muy en su interior… ¿eso parecía gustarle?

Yaten se horrorizó al notar que Minako era exactamente el tipo chica con el que no quería estar: demasiado jovial, un poco falsa, coqueta y hambrienta por éxito. Además no le parecía que tuviera talento. Aún así, algo le decía que no debía juzgarla sin conocerla. Trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento, esa sensación de mirar más allá de su fachada. Minako se sorprendió con la forma en que había actuado esa noche. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de hacerse notar? Probablemente había sido porque vio la oportunidad de volverse famosa, viendo a los chicos. Le gustaba especialmente Yaten, a pesar de su rudeza, que le parecía irresistible.

Y Taiki estaba aterrorizado: ¿cómo pudo pasarle eso? ¿Cómo podía fingir que le gustaba Ami, cuando ella era todo lo que quería evitar? Además, era tímida, pero esto era opacado por su inteligencia, que lo sorprendió mucho. Ella, por otro lado, estaba fascinada con él: el caballero perfecto, listo y apuesto ¿Podía pedir algo más? Más ese dejo de frialdad que le daba un cierto misterio, era lo que más le atraía.

"_Bien, señoritas, ha sido muy divertido. ¿Saldrían con nosotros de nuevo?"_ preguntó Seiya.

"_¡Claro!"_ Minako estuvo de acuerdo y, de nuevo, habló en nombre de sus compañeras.

"_Intercambiemos números de teléfono y acordaremos cuando tengamos tiempo ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_¡Por supuesto!"_

**-Padre de la novia-**

"_Minako-chan ¿estás segura que él dijo que nos encontraríamos justo en este punto? El parque es inmenso"_ comentó Ami, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"_Sí, Ami ¡estoy segura! Si tenías algo que decir ¿por qué no hablaste con él? Oh, ya sé, ¡eres demasiado tímida! Mejor aún, ¿por qué no habló Usagi con él? Después de todo, Seiya está interesado en ELLA"_ replicó Minako, enfadada.

"_Minako ¡me importa un bledo todo lo concerniente a él! Además, no sé por qué me arrastraron a este lugar"_ se defendió Usagi.

"_¿Escucharon eso?"_ dijo Ami, asustada _"Creo que viene de esos arbustos de allí"_ trató de ver pero estaba muy oscuro.

"_¡Ami, basta! Nadie nos está siguiendo. Probablemente son los chicos"_ Minako trató de calmarla, aunque ella también había escuchado esos extraños sonidos.

"_¿Quién está ahí?"_ preguntó Usagi, con tono demandante.

"_Bien, bien ¿qué tenemos aquí?"_ tres siluetas gigantescas aparecieron, portando máscaras. Las chicas tragaron saliva.

"_¿Qué quieren de nosotras?"_ logró decir Usagi.

"**¡A ustedes!"** llegó la impactante respuesta.

**-Padre de la novia-**

"_Honestamente, Seiya ¡podías haber sido más específico! Quién sabe dónde estarán, diablos, quizás se hartaron de esperar y se fueron a casa"_ gritó Yaten, enfadado_ "¡Buen trabajo! Ahora estamos en problemas, especialmente si ya no quieren volver a hablarnos"_

"_Oh, cállate, señor no-quiero-hablar-con-esa-loca"_ le replicó Seiya.

"_Sabes dónde está él en este momento ¿verdad Seiya? Además, fuiste tú…"_

"_¿Quién nos metió en esto, Taiki? Pudiste decir 'NO', pero continuaste. Tú eres el inteligente ¡pudiste haber pensado en algo mejor que aceptar esta basura!"_

De repente, escucharon un grito.

"_Bien, ya las encontramos"_ suspiró Yaten _"Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte después de escucharla durante 2 horas. Probablemente nos vieron y no pudieron evitar gritar de alegría"_

"_¡Ayuda!"_ gritó otra voz.

"_¿Tú crees?"_ preguntó Seiya.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a las 3 chicas peleando contra 3 gigantes, que trataban que llevárselas. Usagi golpeaba a uno con su bolso, Minako trataba de evitar que la drogaran con una aguja y Ami le lanzaba puñetazos a su captor, pero no le causaba ningún daño. Aún así, sus captores se la pasaban mal intentando contenerlas.

Al principio, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se quedaron congelados por un momento, sorprendidos con la fuerza y determinación de las chicas, pero volvieron a la realidad cuando Usagi recibió una bofetada en su rostro y cayó al suelo.

"_Suficiente"_ su atacante estaba furioso _"¡Vendrás conmigo, muñeca!"_

Usagi seguía esperando que algo malo ocurriera, pero para su sorpresa, escuchó los gritos de dolor de su atacante. Ella escapó en cuanto Seiya detuvo a su atacante. Usagi estaba sentada en el suelo, con una mano en su mejilla lastimada, cuando el ídolo se volteó hacia ella.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó, mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Para su sorpresa, fue derribado por el abrazo de Usagi, que enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ocultando su rostro en su hombro.

"_¡Gracias!"_ dijo ella, con voz temblorosa.

Seiya no supo cómo reaccionar. Había algo en ese abrazo, era cálido. Su corazón se aceleró cuando esa 'pequeña criatura' empezó a temblar. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, sin saber qué más hacer, gentilmente le correspondió el abrazo.

"_Por nada"_ dijo él, aspirando el aroma a flores de su cabello.

Ella se separó finalmente de él, mirando sus hermosos ojos media noche con los suyos, de un color azul cielo, regalándole la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida. Él se sonrojó un poco, pero no le gustó mucho esa extraña sensación que estaba teniendo. Quizás era porque ella había sido grosera con él; tenía que ser cuidadoso, no quería volver a ser engañado.

Mientras tanto, Minako se las arregló para tumbar a su agresor, pero él respondió pateándola en las piernas y haciéndola caer. Se lanzó sobre ella, abofeteándola, tratando de hacerla perder el conocimiento. Pero lanzó un grito de dolor cuando sintió una patada en el estómago, que lo hizo alejarse de Minako y caer al suelo, de espaldas.

Fue Yaten, que le dio el mismo trato que él le había dado a la chica. Después de asumir que el hombre había tenido suficiente, el ídolo de cabello plateado lo dejó escapar. Pero después de voltearse hacia Minako, su aliento se detuvo por un momento. Su cabello suelto, desatado del lazo rojo, unas pocas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus ojos azul bebé, le hicieron olvidar todo lo demás a su alrededor.

"_Gracias por salvarme"_ dijo ella, y él notó que su tono de voz era diferente a la que había usado la primera vez. Parecía que esa burbujeante chica tenía otro lado, uno muy atractivo.

"_¡No, no! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella no puede ser así, ¡solo Mamá era perfecta! Pero…" Yaten estaba perdido en sus pensamientos._

"_Um… de nada… Ven, déjame ayudarte"_ respondió él.

Ami tuvo mayores problemas con su agresor, cuando trató de atacarla con un cuchillo. Afortunadamente, Taiki se interpuso para luchar contra el hombre. Logró darle un par de golpes, pero resultó ligeramente herido durante la pelea.

"_¡Taiki-san! ¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Ami, preocupada.

"_Um, sí, no es nada. Sólo un rasguño"_ dijo él, mientras trataba de no derrumbarse debido al dolor en su mano.

"_No es nada serio, pero hay que desinfectarla y vendarla"_ ella lo examinó _"Mientras tanto, quédate con mi pañuelo para detener el sangrado…"_

"_Honestamente no es nada importante, sólo lo limpiaré con agua fría cuando…"_

"_¡No! Aún cuando no sea nada grave, necesitas tratarte apropiadamente, Taiki"_ dijo ella, con determinación, pero después de darse cuenta de su rudeza, se disculpó _"Oh, lo lamento, Taiki-san, no quise…"_

"_No, está bien, Ami. Gracias por preocuparte. Oh, Ami, llámame sólo Taiki"_ él sonrió.

Tenía que admitir que se había asombrado al ver la fuerza de esa chiquilla. Le gustó la sensación de su suave mano cuando lo vendaba. Le gustaba especialmente por la suavidad y la precisión contrastante con la que lo hacía. De acuerdo, lo había sorprendido con eso, pero no significaba nada, por ahora.

**-Padre de la novia-**

Después de ese pequeño incidente, se acercaron más y más; en realidad más por parte de las chicas. Los chicos sólo se preocupaban por la forma en que los medios interpretaban su relación. Así que, estuvieran de compras en el centro comercial, cenando en un restaurante, saliendo a clubes nocturnos o divirtiéndose en el parque de diversiones, siempre mantenían un ojo discreto en los paparazis; todo esto sin darse cuenta del abismo en el que estaban cayendo, del cual les costaría escapar. Así, desde su punto de vista, el plan iba a la perfección: las chicas se estaban enamorando, pero ellos no…

Para Usagi, Minako y Ami la historia era completamente diferente: sí, estaban enamoradas de los muchachos, pero afortunadamente aún, por razones desconocidas, no era lo que habían imaginado. También los vigilaban en secreto cuando ellos creían que nadie los estaba viendo.

Por lo tanto, Usagi descubrió muchas cosas en Seiya que la sorprendían y la enamoraban. Él parecía ser diferente a Mamoru, era más juguetón, más vivaz. Además, le agradaba el hecho de que era una buena persona, que se preocupaba por sus amigos y al molestar a Yaten, tenía un orgullo infantil como si hubiera obtenido una gran victoria.

Pero lo que la entristecía era que parecía esconder muchas cosas, además de sentir el dolor en sus canciones la primera vez que los escuchó tocar en vivo. ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo? Fuera lo que fuera, ella estaba determinada a descubrirlo, para hacerlo sonreír, una sonrisa que estaba segura que estaba oculta dentro de él.

Lo mismo le sucedía a Ami. A pesar de su aparente amabilidad, Taiki también era frío, como si se esforzara por mantener una barrera y no dejar entrar a nadie más. Pero con lo inteligente que era, Ami era capaz de ver un poco detrás de esa barrera. Estaba segura de que Taiki sufría mucho, aunque no sabía el por qué; pero la razón por la que no dejaba a los demás 'entrar' era porque olvidó que también tenía corazón, que no siempre la mente está en lo correcto, que a veces tenía que dejar de analizar los hechos y creer un poco más en lo incierto. El hecho que más le intrigaba era que ella quería mostrarle el camino.

En cuanto a Minako, adoraba el brillo de Yaten, más había algo más que continuamente la atraía de él. Le gustaba su sinceridad, ese dejo de amabilidad que estaba segura que él tenía, ella podía verlo cuando estaba con los chicos. Pero también odiaba el hecho de que a veces veía críticamente a través de ella, como si dijera '¿por qué diablos eres tan burbujeante todo el tiempo?', pero ella no lo dejaba verlo, hecho que a veces lo decepcionaba. Pero aquello que odiaba la hacía amarlo mucho más. También era apasionado con algunas cosas y a veces dejaba ver una tristeza que hacía eco en su corazón. Sí, lo amaba por eso también.

Pero, mientras las chicas pensaban de esa manera, los chicos empezaban a entrar en pánico: ¿qué pasaría si las chicas continuaba amándolos mucho más? Eso haría la ruptura más difícil y dejaría reacciones indeseables en los medios. Pero quizás las chicas no hicieran una escena: ¿por qué? No sería la primera vez que los 'novios' le mentían a sus novias. No era exactamente que estuvieran usando a las chicas… al menos… no era por sexo… Sí, pero sería un problema para los casi 'suegros'. Los padres de las chicas definitivamente no los dejarían irse tan fácilmente.

Una cosa que los chicos no habían pensado: ¿qué pasaría si ellos se enamoraban? No, eso nunca pasaría, estaban seguros.

Ahora, 2 meses después de haberse conocido, las parejas regresaban a Japón. Las chicas no podían esperar para presentar a sus novios en casa. Los ídolos las sorprendieron reservando un avión sólo para ellos. ¿La razón? En una atmósfera romántica, con candelas, champán y ramos de rosas, flotando sobre Tokio, con el brillo de las estrellas, los chicos hicieron la gran pregunta: "¿Te casarías conmigo?". Las chicas estaban impactadas al inicio, obviamente porque era muy pronto, no se conocían lo suficiente y no habían escuchado ni un solo "te amo" durante el tiempo que estaban juntos, pero todo parecía estar bien. Así, dijeron "sí".

**-Padre de la novia-**

Y ahí estaban, fuera de la gran casa, la enorme casa en una colina, en la periferia de la ciudad (el padre de Minako, siendo tan emotivo e impulsivo como su hija, la compró porque estaba en buen precio y amaba su esplendor; aunque era difícil de mantener, eso no le molestó).

Llovía pesadamente afuera y para los chicos fue un mal presagio, aunque no eran realmente supersticiosos. La puerta se abrió antes de que pudieran tocar:

"**¡Hola! Entren chicos, entren"** la Sra. Tsukino los saludó alegremente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Este capítulo es genial, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí… ¿Reviews?_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Nuevo capítulo por fin y, como soy muy buena jeje, hoy también estaré actualizando "Cuando el mito se convierte en realidad" y "Antarsía". Estos fics se ponen muy emocionantes, así que espero que se diviertan._

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es propiedad de LostInFanfics, yo tan sólo la estoy traduciendo con su autorización._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Ikkuko, ¿me escuchaste?"** gritó Kenji de nuevo.

"**¡Sí, sí, por supuesto que te escuché!"** respondió su esposa, apresurándose a llegar al recibidor. **"Sólo me estaba mirando en el espejo, es todo."**

"**¿De nuevo? Has hecho lo mismo unas diez veces en la última hora…"** dijo su esposo, sin entender el motivo de tantos preparativos, como si fuera que las chicas se iba a casar. Casi muere de risa ante tal pensamiento, sí claro ¿casarse? Como si él fuera a dejar que eso pasara alguna vez… Bueno, quizás… algún día, un día muy lejano… aún eran sus 'pequeñitas'.

"**¿Ya están aquí? Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo."** Shingo bajó con una cámara en sus manos.

"**¿Shingo, qué traes ahí?"** preguntó Ikkuko, sorprendida **"Guarda eso. Este no es el momento para usar tu regalo de cumpleaños."**

"**¡Oh vamos mamá! Quiero pruebas sólidas, así podré mostrarle a mis colegas el próximo año que estoy involucrado con Three Lights"** rogó Shingo.

"**¿Involucrado? ¿Quién dijo algo acerca de estar involucrado con ellos?"** gritó Kenji ante el pensamiento de estar tan cerca de esos… _demonios, _que corrompieron a sus puros _ángeles._

"**¡Shh, silencio!"** espetó Ikkuko **"Bien, mejor compórtense, de otra manera, se encargarán de la cocina por un mes ¿entendido? No aceptaré malos comportamientos esta noche. Y Shingo, ¡guarda esa cámara!"** dijo ella, exasperada **"Me preguntó por qué tardan tanto. Probablemente tus gritos los asustaron y huyeron"** le reprochó a Kenji.

"**Bien"** dijo él por lo bajo.

Ikkuko se asomó a la ventana y vio a seis personas acercándose a la puerta. Se sonrió felizmente a sí misma y se apresuró hasta la puerta, esperó un par de segundos y la abrió:

"**¡Hola, chicos, entren!"** los saludó alegremente.

Los recién llegados entraron uno a uno, cuidando de no hacer un desastre en el piso con sus zapatos mojados.

"**Déjenme tomar sus abrigos y sus sombrillas. ¿Shingo, podrías ayudarme?"** dijo Ikkuko, aún sonriendo. Ellos obedecieron con desgana.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Kenji se dirigieron una leve mirada. El hombre escrudiñó el aspecto del joven ídolo, pensando para sí que no permitiría que Usagi sufra por culpa de ese _ladrón. _Aunque tenía que admitir que era bien parecido, ahora que lo tenía cerca, aun así Kenji estaba lejos de sorprenderse. Entretanto, Seiya estaba determinado a no perder esa pelea contra el padre. Se prometió a sí mismo demostrarle a Kenji qué tan bueno era él como pretendiente. Seiya notó que Kenji no era como las figuras paternas que había visto antes, nada de ropa costosa, además era un hombre de estatura promedio y graciosos anteojos. Pero definitivamente tenía una mirada feroz.

Después de recoger sus cosas, Ikkuko se paró enfrente de las parejas, luciendo aún más radiante que antes. Abrió ampliamente sus brazos y dijo:

"**Mis niñas… ¡No saben lo feliz que me hace verlas!"**

"**¡Mamá!"** exclamó Usagi igualmente feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Minako y Ami la secundaron.

Los ídolos se quedaron en shock, incómodos al ser testigos de las muestras de afecto entre las mujeres. Shingo se acercó a ellos, emocionado, ofreciéndoles su mano para estrecharla:

"**Hola, me llamo Tsukino Shingo, soy el hermano menor de Usagi y uno de sus más grandes admiradores"**

"**Oh, hola Shingo. Es un placer conocerte finalmente. Odan… Usagi me habló mucho sobre ti"** le dijo Seiya, mientras Taiki y Yaten estrechaban la mano del menor.

"**¿Lo hizo?"** preguntó Shingo, sorprendido, mirando a su hermana **"¿Les dijo cosas buenas?"**

"**Um ¿sí?"** respondió Seiya, un poco confundido con la pregunta.

"**Oh, bien"** replicó Shingo, aliviado.

"**Buenas noches, señor"** saludaron los muchachos. Kenji disminuyó la distancia entre ellos.

"**Buenas noches, muchachos"** respondió, estrechándoles la mano, pero sin sonreír **"Tsukino Kenji, padre de Usagi y, me atrevo a decir, que también de Ami y de Minako"**

"**Un placer, señor, somos Kou Seiya…"**

"**Kou Taiki…"**

"**Y Kou Yaten"** cada uno se presentó.

"**Kenji, no los dejes esperando ahí. Invítalos a pasar"** dijo Ikkuko **"Oh, disculpen mis modales. Estaba tan emocionada que lo olvidé: Tsukino Ikkuko, la madre de **_**las chicas**_**. Bueno, técnicamente sólo de Usagi, pero las amo a las tres"** le dio a cada uno de los chicos un cálido abrazo, haciéndolos sonrojar.

"**El honor es todo nuestro, señora. Oh, estas son para usted…"** respondió Taiki galantemente, entregándole un ramo de flores.

"**¡Son hermosas!"** exclamó Ikkuko, recibiéndolas. Seiya y Yaten le dieron un ramo también. Ellos los besó en la mejilla, examinándolos discretamente: Taiki era muy alto y educado, un caballero perfecto; Yaten tenía una belleza fascinante, con rasgos refinados, todo un príncipe encantador; y Seiya… ella sólo pudo pensar que era perfecto; – quizás por ser el novio de Usagi – se perdió en sus ojos de medianoche, en su aire juguetón y en esa sonrisa que hacía que te olvidaras del mundo. ¡Sus niñas eran muy afortunadas! Estaba tan feliz por ellas.

Kenji carraspeó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos **"Ikkuko, cariño, no los dejes ahí, invítalos a pasar"** inocentemente imitó su tono de voz.

"**¡Oh papá! Estás celoso ¿no es así? ¡Te extrañamos mucho!"** dijo Usagi, y tanto ella como Minako y Ami lo abrazaron.

"**¡Mis niñas!"** los rasgos del rostro de Kenji se suavizaron **"¿Qué tal el viaje, eh? ¡Cuéntenselo todo a su padre!"** las besó en la mejilla, conduciéndolas a la sala.

Ikkuko y los muchachos permanecieron en su lugar, momentáneamente impactados.

Ikkuko carraspeó, imitando a su esposo **"Kenji, cariño, has olvidado tus modales. Nuestros invitados, los **_**novios **_**de las chicas están aquí" **dijo ella, enfatizando la palabra 'novios'.

Los chicos y las chicas se miraron, sabiendo bien por los eventos de aquella noche, que eran más que eso. Sólo tenían que esperar a dar las grandes noticias.

"**Kenji, Shingo, vengan conmigo a la cocina. Necesito su ayuda. Chicas, por favor muéstrenle a los caballeros el camino a la sala de estar. Cenaremos allí, estoy segura que tienen mucho que contar"** dijo Ikkuko y desapareció en la cocina seguida por su esposo y su hijo.

Las parejas finalmente respiraron profundamente y se miraron, sonriendo.

"**Bien, salió mejor de lo que esperaba…"** dijo Usagi, tomando a Seiya de la mano y besándolo dulcemente.

"**Sí, tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida por la manera en que **_**tío **_**Kenji se controló. Pero la noche acaba de comenzar y sabemos que eso no será todo…"** replicó una pensativa Ami.

"**¿Quieres decir que hay más?"** preguntó Taiki, sorprendido **"Por la forma en que nos miraba, parecía que estaba a punto de rebanarnos. Y creo que tiene un interés especial por Seiya…"**

"**Sí, genial. Búrlate Taiki, pero si yo caigo, caerás conmigo"** respondió Seiya, enviándole una mirada juguetona a su mejor amigo.

"**Seiya, deja de preocuparte. ¡Prometo que te protegeré de mi padre! No dejaré que te haga nada"** replicó Usagi, severamente.

El ídolo pelinegro la miró un poco impactado, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Estaba diciendo que se opondría a su padre sólo por él? Bueno, eso era una novedad. Pero decirlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas completamente distintas. Su mirada se suavizó e interiormente se sintió triste, pero respondió con una sonrisa.

"**Gracias, Odango. Pero hay algo que debo decir. No creo que el hecho de no agradarle a mi futuro **_**suegro **_**me haga parecerte menos sexy"**

"**¡Tú y tu ego masculino!"** Usagi lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo, él siempre era así **"Vamos, la sala está por aquí"** ella tomó su mano.

Taiki miró toda la escena enfrente de él con total sorpresa. ¡No podía creerlo! Todo era falso de su parte, pero aún así parecía tan real; tan atemorizante… Una sutil carcajada interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras volteaba hacia Ami.

"**Nunca te había visto quedarte así, Taiki"**

"**¿Así que te parece divertido?"** respondió, pretendiendo estar ofendido.

"**Sabes que no me estaba burlando de ti. Sólo pensé que te veías muy… tierno"** respondió ella, sonrojada.

"**¿Tierno?"** alzó una ceja.

"**Sí, es bueno que te veas tierno de vez en cuando"**

"**Bueno, aún no me satisface esa respuesta, pero estoy seguro que encontraré una forma de devolverte el **_**cumplido**_**"** Ami rió.

"**De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Vamos?"**

"**Guíame"** él, cortésmente, la dejó pasar.

Yaten aún se sentía temeroso admirando el interior de la casa. Todo era exquisito, elegante, artístico, arreglado con buen gusto; el candelabro, las escaleras, los cuadros, las pinturas, los muebles, las decoraciones florales… Minako lo miró atentamente.

"**¿Te gusta?"** preguntó entusiasmada.

"**Bien, escúpelo. ¿De dónde sacaron tus padres el dinero?"** exigió saber. Minako **rió.**

"**Lo juro, ellos no hicieron nada malo. Mi padre resultó estar en el lugar preciso, en el momento preciso. Una vez vivió aquí una familia muy rica, pero decidieron mudarse, así que pusieron el anuncio de la venta de la casa en el periódico. Una mujer mayor, que acababa de salir del psiquiatra, decía que la casa estaba embrujada por el espíritu de su hijo muerto, así que nadie quería comprarla. Nadie, excepto mi padre. Los dueños estaban tan desesperados con venderla, después de intentarlo durante un año, que bajaron el precio drásticamente. En ese momento, los precios de las casas en general eran bajos. Así que mi padre decidió comprarla. Incluso la vendieron a la mitad del precio. Después la familia de Usagi se mudó aquí, después la de Ami… ¿Qué?"**

Yaten la miraba boquiabierto **"¿Siempre mientes así?"**

"**¡Es la verdad! ¡Créeme! Además, deberías estar feliz; técnicamente soy la heredera de esta enorme mansión. Así que puedes presumírselo a Seiya y Taiki…"** concluyó.

"**Presumírselo a Seiya y Taiki ¿eh? ¡Suena divertido!"** dijo, pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría haciéndolo. Y casi se pierde en ese pensamiento, casi… porque se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"**Por cierto ¿dónde están los demás?"** notó que los demás se habían ido.

"**Oh, están en la sala; hace rato que deberíamos estar ahí, pero estabas tan cautivado y te veías tan adorable que no tuve corazón para interrumpirte"** dijo ella sonriendo, recordándolo hace unos instantes.

"**Gracias…"** dijo él, un poco aturdido con el hecho de que ella lo hubiera esperado. Otras chicas con las que había salido no lo dejaban disfrutar en paz ni por unos segundos. Mucho menos se le hubieran unido. Tan sólo habrían continuado y hubieran dicho algo como '¡vámonos!', '¿no es grandioso?'; nunca consideraban lo que él pensara o sintiera. Lo sorprendió que Minako sí lo hiciera, sabiendo que se emocionaba fácilmente y no podía quedarse quieta. Tal vez no lo había notado antes. Después de todo, prestaba más atención a los paparazzi que a su chica en los pasados meses.

"**¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No queremos perdernos la fiesta!"** añadió ella, emocionada.

… pero, nuevamente, Minako siempre lo confundía con sus abruptos cambios de actitud. Él no comprendía cómo podía ser así, pero definitivamente era intrigante y lo hacía ansiar descubrirlo, incluso si todo tenía que terminar en algún momento.

_**-Padre de la novia-**_

Afuera, la lluvia no daba señales de querer detenerse o siquiera amenguar. Es más, parecía intensificarse a cada momento. Adentro, la atmósfera era agradable y los habitantes de la mansión disfrutaban de su cena, charlando, recordando buenos momentos y riendo del pasado. O eso parecía…

La más habladora era definitivamente Ikkuko, que era quien alimentaba la atmósfera, contando historias de cómo las chicas habían crecido. Su narración comenzó desde cuando estaban en pañales – que avergonzó a las chicas, incluso Shingo tuvo que detenerla, vamos ¡se trataba de Three Lights! – sus primeros días en la escuela, cómo Usagi siempre llegaba tarde y sus cómicas situaciones con los profesores, – esto hizo que Seiya estallara en carcajadas, que le valió un golpe por parte de Usagi – Minako que no era muy diferente a Usagi, sus experiencias como niñeras, que a veces terminaban en desastre, aunque al final adquirió experiencia – Yaten se sorprendió de escuchar que la gente la dejara hacerlo, con lo torpe que era; y definitivamente no parecía ser muy paciente; pero sí que era juguetona – Ami, la niña inteligente, de corazón bondadoso y cálido, quien siempre les ayudaba a subir sus notas – Taiki sonrió y alzó las cejas; usualmente las personas intelectuales como él no le prestaban atención a ese tipo de personas.

Ikkuko continuó hablando de sus otras dos mejores amigas, Rei y Makoto. También anunció que Rei tenía dos meses de embarazo, lo que provocó un grito de sorpresa por parte de las chicas, un vago 'hmm' por parte de Kenji y la atención de los muchachos momentáneamente en él. El abuelo de Rei buscaba discípulos, ya que su nieta y Yuichirou se casaron y esperaban un hijo ahora. Ikkuko también les dijo que Makoto prepararía un pastel especial para la reunión, y que ella y Rei los visitarían pronto.

Nada sorprendió tanto a los muchachos como el enterarse de que los famosos Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh eran habitantes de la casa también. Lo que era más ¡tenían más de un año de estar casados! Parecía que ese 'pequeño detalle' había escapado de la prensa.

"**¡Oh sí! ¿Las chicas no se los dijeron?"** preguntó Ikkuko **"Haruka es algo así como mi sobrino y, después de que sus padres murieron, nos encargamos de él, según la voluntad de sus padres. Y después de que él y Michiru se casaron, decidieron quedarse a vivir con nosotros, porque se sentían en casa. Pero estoy sorprendida de que las chicas no se los hayan dicho".**

"**No, lo 'olvidaron' completamente. Cuando les preguntamos quiénes exactamente eran los 13 habitantes de la casa ellas intencionalmente lo omitieron, diciendo 'Es una sorpresa, ya lo verán'. ¡Nos han dejado boquiabiertos!"** respondió Yaten, recordando el entusiasmo de Minako.

"**¡No puede ser! Odan… ¡Usagi, qué cruel eres!"** se quejó Seiya como un niño, pretendiendo estar herido **"Pensé que te importaba. Pudiste al menos decirme, habría tenido el placer de presumirlo en sus caras"** dijo mirando traviesamente en la dirección donde estaban Yaten y Taiki.

"**¡Lo siento!"** se disculpó Usagi, con ojos de cachorro, que derritieron a Seiya al instante, hecho que notó instantes después, y que no le agradó.

"**Está bien Odan… quiero decir Usagi. ¡Sabes que sólo lo dije para molestarte!"** dijo Seiya, sonriendo.

Era la tercera vez que casi la llamaba por su sobrenombre y eso no pasó desapercibido para Kenji, que casi no dijo nada durante la cena. Ikkuko lo miró complacida, y finalmente dijo:

"**Chicas ¿podrían ayudarme a llevar los platos a la cocina y traer el postre?"**

Cuando sólo quedaron los hombres en la habitación, un silencio mortal rondó el aire durante unos instantes. Los ídolos seguían esperando a que algo malo pasara, como si Kenji de repente fuera a lanzarles una sarta de insultos. Pero permaneció recostado al respaldo de su silla, como si ellos no existieran, sin prestar atención y fumando con su pipa. Esta señal hizo que Shingo sudara frío, pues nunca había visto a su padre llegar tan lejos con ninguno de los últimos novios de las chicas.

"**Así que…"** dijo el joven de repente, haciendo que los tres chicos se sobresaltaran **"¿quieren saber algo más acerca del árbol genealógico de nuestra familia? Espero que mi madre no los aburriera con sus historias."**

"**Oh no, no te preocupes, Shingo. Fue entretenido aprender todas esas cosas" dijo** Taiki.

"**¿Y qué hay de ustedes?"** preguntó Kenji, abriendo finalmente la boca **"Lamento que Ikkuko no les diera la oportunidad de hablarnos sobre ustedes. Después de todo, quiero saber con qué clase de muchachos están saliendo mis niñas. Saben que quizás los medios no digan toda la verdad" **dijo en un tono inocente, calmado, aunque los chicos sabían exactamente lo que quería decir. La ira de Seiya finalmente empezaba a hervir en su interior, aunque en la superficie no diera ninguna señal.

"**Papá, por favor no…" **rogó Shingo con un susurro que sólo él pudiera escuchar.

"**Por supuesto, señor"** respondió Seiya antes de que Yaten o Taiki pudieran hacerlo; sabía que ellos no lo dejarían responder, por temor a lo que pudiera pasar; pero su tono sonaba calmado por el momento **"De hecho la prensa empezó a contar historias falsas sobre nosotros por un tiempo."**

"**¿Oh, en serio?"** preguntó de nuevo Kenji 'inocentemente', con un ligero tono de burla.

Taiki y Yaten miraron a Seiya y pudieron ver el fuego en sus ojos. Sabían que en ese momento sería fatal intervenir, la 'batalla' finalmente había comenzado.

"**Sí"** respondió Seiya, calmado **"Todos esos escándalos que escuchó sobre nosotros fueron inventos de la prensa. Estando en este negocio se requiere una fuerte determinación, especialmente si de pronto te vuelves exitoso."**

"**¿De verdad? No lo sabía. Qué valor tienen algunas personas para inventar historias que no tienen ni pizca de verdad"** Kenji hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar **"Qué bueno que se detuvieron… En un momento oportuno, debo decir. Justo cuando conocieron a las chicas"** en ese momento, su voz tenía un tono acusador.

"**Sí, señor"** respondió Seiya, elevando un poco la voz **"Fuimos afortunados. Las chicas son unos ángeles"**

Kenji soltó un gesto de aprobación, luego miró a Seiya con rostro burlón y un dejo de odio. Seiya lo notó pero parecía indiferente, hecho que sorprendió a Kenji, pues no era como los anteriores novios de Usagi, que se asustaban y no tenían en valor para enfrentarlo. Iba a ser una batalla 'sangrienta', predijo. Pero sin importar qué, iba a proteger a su 'bebé' de ese 'monstruo', después se desharía de sus amigos también. ¡Escúchenlo! Tenía valor para decirle en su cara que las historias eran falsas. ¡Como si fuera a creerlo! ¡La gente no dice esa clase de mentiras de la nada! Kenji estaba determinado a mostrarle a Usagi su verdadero ser antes de que saliera lastimada.

Lo que siguió en los próximos minutos fue una guerra de palabras que declararían la contienda como 'oficial'. Cada vez alzaban más la voz; la conversación de aceleraba mientras avanzaba. La audiencia, es decir Yaten, Taiki y Shingo apenas podía respirar o hacer algún movimiento mientras los observaba.

"**¿Ángeles dijiste? ¿Has pasado lo suficiente con mi hija como para llamarla así? Sé que ella es un ángel, soy su padre y la amo, la conozco pero ¿tú la conoces? ¿Dos meses es tiempo suficiente para conocerla?"**

"**En realidad, sí. ¿Por qué le parece sorprendente? Y la amo también, por si acaso"**

"**¿En serio? ¿Con todas sus cualidades y defectos?"**

"**¡Sí, con todas sus cualidades y defectos!"**

"**Bien, si crees que en verdad la conoces, dime ¿cuál es su color favorito?"**

"**¡Rosa!"**

"**¿Estación favorita?"**

"**¡Verano!"**

"**¿Flor favorita?"**

"**¡Rosa!"**

"**¿Comida favorita?"**

"**¡Todo!"**

"**¿Postre preferido?"**

"**¡Pastel de fresa!"**

"**¡Programa de televisión favorito!"**

"**¡SAILOR MOON!"**

"**¿SÍ? ¿Música preferida?"**

"**¡ROCK y ocasionalmente POP!"**

"**¡JA! ¡Le gusta la música CLÁSICA!"** gritó Kenji, victorioso, levantándose de su lugar.

"**¡PUES YA NO! ¡En su CARA le dirá que le gusta el ROCK!"** gritó a su vez Seiya, levantándose y apuntándose con el dedo **"¡Ama el ROCK y me AMA a MÍ!"**

"**¡Ella NO TE AMA!"**

"**¡Sí ME AMA! ¡Estamos COMPROMETIDOS!"**

"**¡USAGIII…!**

_**-Padre de la novia-**_

Las mujeres conversaban felizmente en la cocina, tomándose su tiempo antes de regresar con el postre.

"**¡Mis dulces niñas! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes ¡Tanto que no puedo expresarlo! Han encontrado tres chicos adorables, les deseo lo mejor"** dijo Ikkuko.

"**Gracias, mamá. Pero no sé qué piense papá, apenas dijo una palabra durante la cena. ¿Crees que le agrade Seiya?"** preguntó Usagi preocupada.

"**Cariño, estoy segura de que-"**

"**¡USAGIII…!"** en toda la casa se escuchó el grito.

"**Oh, oh, no parece que estén teniendo una tranquila conversación"** dijo Minako.

"**¿Qué creen que pasó?"** preguntó Ami **"No creerán que…"**

"**¡No puede ser!"** exclamó Usagi, temiendo lo peor y corrió a la sala, seguida de cerca por Minako y Ami.

"**¿No puede ser?"** Ikkuko se quedó sola en la cocina, confundida.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, se quedaron impactadas con la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala. Seiya y Kenji se miraban amenazadoramente, apenas detenidos por Yaten y Taiki, por un lado, y por Shingo del otro lado.

"**¿Qué está pasando aquí?"** preguntó Usagi, horrorizada.

"**USAGI, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme?"** le gritó Kenji.

"**¿Decirte qué?"** la voz de Usagi era apenas audible, como pretendiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba su padre.

"**Que estás comprometida con este… este…. ¡bastardo!"** dijo, señalando a Seiya, aunque ahora ambos se habían calmado, así que Yaten, Taiki y Shingo los soltaron. El ídolo pelinegro volteó sus ojos hacia su _casi suegro._

"**¡No es un bastardo!"** le gritó Usagi con determinación, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la habitación **"¡Es mi prometido y lo amo!"**

"**¿Tu qué…?"** preguntó una impactada Ikkuko, que recién aparecía.

"**Tía Ikkuko, íbamos a decirles sobre esto en cualquier momento, pero pensamos que aún no era el momento adecuado. Verás, nos comprometidos apenas esta noche, justo antes de llegar aquí"** explicó Ami tímidamente, mostrando el brillante anillo que llevaba en su dedo. Los Tsukino suspiraron, observando que Usagi y Minako también tenían anillos en sus dedos. ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes?

Kenji tenía sus manos en su cabeza, como queriendo arrancarse el cabello, Shingo miró a todos los que estaban en la habitación, sin saber qué hacer o decir, Minako tranquilizaba a Usagi, que lloraba silenciosamente, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, mientras los chicos de Three Lights maldecían internamente por el desastre en el que se había convertido la noche. Seiya no pensó que la imagen de Usagi llorando lastimaría su corazón, como si alguien lo estuviera destrozando. Ella era sólo otra chica después de todo, aunque le gustara desde los últimos meses. Por el bien de la farsa, debía confortarla también, pero no podía, no creía tener el poder para hacerlo.

Antes de que Ami pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó otra voz, una voz muy firme.

"**¿Por qué no nos sentamos y nos calmamos?"** dijo Ikkuko **"Tranquilicemos nuestras mentes por un momento"**

Los Tsukino se sentaron al lado opuesto de las parejas. Cuando todos se calmaron, ellos finalmente hablaron.

"**No veo cuál es el problema, Kenji"** Ikkuko fue la primera en hablar **"Sí, se comprometieron ¿acaso no es razón para celebrar?" **añadió animadamente. Las chicas se miraron mutuamente, sorprendidas.

"**Ikkuko ¿te has vuelto loca?"** Kenji se rebeló, jamás pensó que su esposa estaría de acuerdo **"Apenas se conocen, ¡no hay manera de que puedas conocer a una persona en sólo dos meses!"**

"**¡Ya se lo he probado! ¡Me preguntó acerca de sus cosas favoritas y le he respondido!"** replicó Seiya. Usagi miró a su prometido, sorprendida, después sus ojos miraron al suelo tristemente. Ella lo había instruido, porque sabía, por experiencias previas, acerca del interrogatorio. Quizás su padre tenía razón, quizás no se conocían bien. Ella sabía que a veces Seiya le ocultaba cosas, cosas que él no quería confiarle ¿Y qué tan bien la conocía en realidad? O ¿por qué dijo que la amaba?

Taiki cerró sus ojos por un momento, Seiya podía ser tan impulsivo. Podía decir y hacer tantas estupideces. Él decidió tomar el control de la situación.

"**Sr. Tsukino, por favor créanos, no queríamos que la situación terminara así. Sí, probablemente tenga razón. Quizás no nos conocemos tan bien, pero le rogamos que nos dé una oportunidad. Haremos lo que sea para probarle que en verdad tenemos fuertes sentimientos por las chicas"** Ami volteó hacia su prometido orgullosa y sujetó su mano gentilmente.

Yaten suspiró. ¿Cómo fue que se metieron en tal situación? ¡Buena pregunta! Más bien, debería preguntarse ¿cómo van a salir de esta? Parece que siempre lograban llegar a una calle sin salida. Pero alguien estaba inusualmente callada, notó. Demasiado extraño para ser Minako, y cuando se volteó hacia ella, notó una triste expresión en su rostro, sus ojos no miraban nada específico, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. No supo qué lo impulsó a hacerlo, pero gentilmente llevó su mano hasta su mejilla. El gesto la hizo sobresaltarse y mirarlo sorprendida. Más sorprendido que ella, él no sabía qué más hacer, así que sólo sonrió.

"**¡Kenji, Taiki tiene razón!"** rogó Ikkuko a su esposo **"¡Se merecen al menos una oportunidad! ¿Y qué hay de las chicas? Míralas, ¿quieres ser la fuente de su infelicidad?"**

"**¿La fuente de su infelicidad? Ikkuko qué esperas que…"** dijo Kenji, exasperado, pero como todos lo miraban con ojos esperanzados, decidió rendirse **"¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no se esperancen demasiado! ¡Eso no significa que no voy a vigilarlos cuidadosamente! Pueden estar comprometidos, pero no hagan planes de boda aún. Tendré mis ojos puestos en ustedes y les diré cuando esté de acuerdo"**

Todos los demás en la habitación respiraron libremente.

"**Listo, ahora espero que ustedes, caballeros, se queden con nosotros casi todos los días desde ahora"**

"**Oh sí, no se preocupe por eso, tenemos algunos meses libres, tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones"** dijo Taiki.

"**También espero que podamos conocer a los otros **_**suegros**_**, me refiero a sus padres"** añadió Kenji.

"**¡Oye!"** exclamó Usagi, feliz de nuevo **"¡No nos lo habían dicho!"** miró a Seiya.

"**Sí. Por supuesto"** dijo él, dudando. Maldición. ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar algo tan importante?

"**Sus padres saben sobre esto ¿cierto?"** preguntó Kenji, suspicazmente.

"**¡Sí, lo saben!"** respondió Taiki rápidamente **"Es sólo que están fuera del país de vacaciones y no vendrán hasta dentro de unos meses. Estaban algo estresados y decidieron que se lo merecían. Pero ellos lo saben y están muy felices. Podemos llamarlos algún día para que hablen con ustedes"**

"**Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces supongo que está bien"** dijo Kenji, aún con un dejo de duda.

Gracias dios, pensaron los muchachos, que los medios no dijeron nada sobre su pasado o sus familias. La situación definitivamente no se veía nada bien.

"**Oh, una cosa más…"** añadió Kenji **"mientras están aquí, no quiero que entren a hurtadillas en las habitaciones y…"**

"**¡Papá, por favor!"** gritó Shingo, exasperado, más avergonzado que las mismas parejas. Su padre podía ser tan… tan…

"**No se preocupe, señor. Eso no pasará"** dijo Taiki, mientras las chicas miraban a sus prometidos un poco sorprendidas. Claro que habían prometido no _hacerlo _hasta que se casaran… pero ¿lo decían en serio?

"**¡Kenji, por favor! Ha sido una noche estresante para todos"** rogó Ikkuko **"Deberíamos ir a descansar. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Usagi, el abuelo nos invitó a visitarlo por una semana. Le prometí que iríamos mañana. También está ansioso por conocer a los muchachos"**

"**¿De verdad?"** preguntó una feliz Usagi.

Kenji no estaba para nada emocionado. No tenía muchas ganas de visitar a su _suegro_… Ellos no se llevaban muy bien en realidad…

"**Bien, todo está arreglado, chicos, les mostraremos sus habitaciones"** dijo Ikkuko.

"**¿Habitaciones?"** preguntó Yaten, impactado **"¿Qué tan grande es esta casa?"**

Minako se levantó rápidamente, emocionada, y le tendió la mano **"¡Vamos, te daré un recorrido!"**

_**-Padre de la novia-**_

Seiya se sentó con la frente pegada a la ventana. La lluvia se había detenido y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Su mente estaba nublada con muchos pensamientos. Lograron arreglar la situación y, cuando todo terminara, finalmente serían libres… Cuando todo terminara… Sus sentimientos se desviaron hacia cierta figura rubia con odangos. Sus ojos azul océano le sonreían. Seiya cerró firmemente sus ojos, deseando que la imagen desapareciera.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? ¿Por qué? Claro, ella era linda y amigable… ¡Eso era! Le gustaba, como amiga… ¿Los amigos se mienten? ¡No, no lo hacen! Así que ni siquiera eran amigos. ¿Por qué se alegró cuando ella enfrentó a su padre y le gritó para defenderlo y después se entristeció cuando ella estaba llorando?... Y cuando le dio el beso de buenas noches, diciéndole que siempre estarían juntos y cuando ella se alegró ¿por qué se sintió tan bien?

La puerta se abrió de pronto y, Taiki y Yaten entraron.

"**¡Buenas noticias!"** dijo Yaten **"Sí, buenas noticias, Seiya, no me mires así. Sé que es imposible pero ¿adivina qué? No más paparazzi a partir de ahora. Oh no ¡la forma en que me miras me da aún más miedo!"**

"**¿Se golpeó en el camino?"** preguntó Seiya a Taiki.

"**No, Seiya, tiene razón. Aparentemente nuestras fans firmaron una petición, diciendo que no querían que la prensa nos estresara, temiendo que rompamos con las chicas… Parece que la idea de Hiroyuki no era tan loca después de todo"**

"**Y para tu información"** dijo Yaten amargamente **"Okohara me lo dijo. Acabo de reportarle lo que sucedió. No estaba muy contento, pero dijo que ahora, sin tener que preocuparnos por la prensa, bueno 1 ó 2 paparazzi ocasionalmente, tenemos que poner toda nuestra atención en la situación"**

"**Hmm…"** replicó Seiya distraído.

"**Seiya, Yaten acaba de decirte que tienes que prestar atención. Sabes, creo que estás pensando demasiado en Usagi. Nunca te había visto tan persistente tratando de convencer a un padre de que su hija te ama"**

"**¡Y yo creo que tú estás pensado demasiado, Taiki!"** replicó Seiya fastidiado **"O debería decir que no estás pensando en lo absoluto. ¡Estoy seguro de que Ami te robó los pensamientos!"**

"**¡Hmm sí lo hizo!"** dijo Yaten desde su posición, sentado en la cama de Seiya, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza **"Debiste verlos en la biblioteca, discutían con tanta pasión, que me sorprende que no lo **_**hicieran**_** ahí mismo."**

"**No se supone que lo **_**hagamos, **_**en primer lugar ¿recuerdan? Y Ami es lista, alguien con quien puedo discutir sobre temas científicos y ella sabe mucho sobre literatura también"** Taiki se encogió de hombros, pero después volteó peligrosamente sus ojos hacia Yaten **"¿Y qué hay de ti y Minako? Quién sabe qué escondite descubrieron mientras ella te dio un 'recorrido por la casa'"**

"**¿Escondite? ¿Para qué?"** replicó Yaten.

"**Para besarse ¿qué creías? ¡Y no creas que no te vi acariciando su mejilla antes!"**

"**Oh chicos"** Seiya movió la cabeza **"¡Están tan enamorados!"**

"**Vamos Seiya déjate de tonterías. ¡Eres más impulsivo que nosotros!"** espetó Yaten **"Si alguien va a enamorarse ¡tú serás el primero!"**

"**Yaten ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?"** preguntó Taiki **"¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! ¿Nosotros, enamorarnos? ¿En realidad es posible? Creo que necesitamos una buena noche de sueño. Además tenemos que visitar a los abuelos mañana. Quién sabe qué sorpresa nos espera"**

"**Minako me dijo que tienen una casa grande como esta. Y que el paisaje es hermoso"**

"**Bien. Yaten, debería gustarte"** dijo Seiya **"Ahora, por favor ¡fuera de mi cama! ¡Y salgan de mi habitación!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Qué gran batalla libraron Seiya y Kenji ¿no? Jaja y esperen a leer el resto, cuando visiten a los abuelos de Usagi._

_Bien, me despido por el momento._


End file.
